Our Loving Child
by YuriChan220
Summary: When married, most couples would have their own children. That's what Kina believes. So she decides to adopt one. Takes place after the series.
1. I Want a Daughter

**Our Loving Child**

**Pairing: Sumi x Kina**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wife and Wife or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is YuriFan300 and I'm back with another Wife and Wife story! So, please enjoy! ;)**

Sumi Miyako comes home from work one day and greets her wife, Kinana Himefuji with a hug from behind.

"I'm home, KIna," she whispers.

"Oh, welcome back, Suu-chan," Kina says as she looks back at her wife with a smile as she wraps one arm around her neck. "How's it goin'?"

"The same," Sumi replies. "How about you?"

"Well, I was a bit lonely while you were at work, but that's how it always is. But now that yer back, I have something important to tell ya."

"What is it?" Sumi proceeds to sit next to her wife.

"Well, to start off, I heard of this fancy restaurant downtown that we can go to for our date someday," Kina explains. "It only requires formal dress-up, so I wanted us to go shoppin' for some dresses."

"Do you want to go now?" Sumi asks.

"If you want to. I mean, there's no hurry in actually going there. We can do that later." Kina clears her throat. "What we really need is some food for the week, so we need to go shoppin' at the supermarket."

"Alright," Sumi says. "We should get going then."

"Okay!"

With that, the wedded couple exit the apartment with Sumi locking the door. Then, they head off to the supermarket hand in hand. Just recently, Sumi and Kina got married with the help of Kina's older twin sister, Kanana and a few other people. But even though Sumi and Kina had gotten married, nothing ever changed since that day. They just continued their daily lives as "wife and wife". Sumi is very happy that she had finally married the one she loved. Now they are closer than ever before.

Sumi and Kina finally arrive at the supermarket and begin searching for some items they might need for the week. It doesn't take long for them to find everything since they know their way around the place for a long time.

"Oh, look, Suu-chan!" Kina calls.

Sumi walks over to where her wife is pointing at. "What is it, Kina?"

"There's some good looking tuna over here. Oh, an' here's some whole chicken we can roast if we want." Kina walks over to another section. "There's also some rice and even ingredients for the gravy we can cook! Oh, there's just so much to choose!"

Sumi chuckles. "Well, why don't we buy what we need and if we don't want it, we can just return it, okay?"

Kina nods and starts buying the chicken, rice and ingredients for the gravy. As for the rest of the items, they were able to find in a flash. After paying for the items at the cash register, they immediately leave the supermarket and are on their way back to the apartment. Just then, Kina looks up to notice a loving couple with a little boy with them. She stops to watch them enjoying themselves with their little child, laughing and playing around.

"Kina?" Sumi asks, looking at her wife with a worried expression.

Kina doesn't hear her wife as she continues to gaze upon the couple carrying their child and walking along the sidewalk, still talking and laughing. Her eyes follow the loving family until they turn to a corner of a building. _Wow,_ she thinks. _What a cute an' happy family._

"Kina, are you okay?" Sumi asks again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kina replies. "Let's go an' put away the groceries."

Sumi nods and takes her hand again as they walk to the apartment. However, Sumi is still wondering about Kina staring at the loving family over there. _Is there something about this family that Kina is thinking about for some reason? _she thinks.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of putting away groceries, Sumi and Kina sit on the floor with Kina resting her head on her wife's lap. There is silence for a moment except Kina playing with her phone for a bit before turning it off. Sumi looks down at her wife and smiles while stroking her hair.

"Say, Suu-chan," Kina says softly.

"Yes, Kina?"

"Ya were probably wonderin' why I was staring at the family earlier, right?"

Sumi gasps and just nods. "Y-yes."

"Well . . . it made me think a little bit. They looked so happy together with their little child and had fun at the same time. Jus' lookin' at them made me feel . . . really fuzzy inside." She looks up at Sumi. "An' it also made me realize somethin'."

"What is it?"

"Ya know how almost all couples have kids? Well, it made me think of the same thing."

Sumi gasps at what Kina is trying to say. "Wait, you don't mean . . ."

"Yes." Kina sits up and puts her hands on her wife's shoulders. "Suu-chan . . . let's have a child."

Sumi's eyes widen as she waves her hand a bit. "Wait, hold it. We're both girls. I don't think it's possible to have something like that."

Kina just winks at her. "That's why we're goin' to adopt one. An' I want . . . a daughter."

* * *

**A/N: It's not much, but it'll get better soon. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Preparation

**Chapter 2**

**Preparation**

"Eh? Ya wan' to adopt a daughter?" Sumi and Kinana's neighbor, Hayase Oomori asks.

"Yes, yes!" Kina replies excitedly. "An' we're askin' about where we can get one!"

After deciding on adopting a daughter, Sumi and Kina decided to ask their neighbors for some advice on the best place to hold an adoption. Hayase sets down her coffee and turns to the two wives.

"Well, I know the one place where you two can adopt a child."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Kina says eagerly while being really close to the short haired woman.

"Hehe! Ya sure are excited, aren't ya?" Hayase giggles.

"She always is," Hayase's lover, Komugi Ogasawara says from the living room. She's sitting at the little table, drinking her own coffee while watching television.

"Anyway, I know there's a girl's orphanage in the city somewhere," Hayase explains. "I think it's called 'Yamase Orphanage'. It's a huge white building just before you actually get to the city. I'm sure the head mistress will let you have one of them."

Kina nods as she gets out a small notebook to write it down. "White building, before you get to the city. Do you know what street it's on?"

"Hmm . . . I'm not so sure, but if ya want, I can lend ya a map."

"That would be great! Thanks, Hayase-san!" Kina says happily.

Hayase giggles. "No problem." She turns to Sumi. "Hey, you hardly said anything. Are you alright with this?"

Sumi nods. "Yes, I am. I was unable to say anything because of Kina's excitement."

"Say, why do ya wan' a daughter in the first place?" Komugi asks as she approaches the two wives.

"Well, I figured that most couples have a child, so why can' we?" Kina says.

"No fair!" Komugi puffs out her lips. "I wan' to adopt a child, too!"

Hayasa giggles. "Oh? We aren't even married yet. Do ya even want to adopt a child who could be the same height as ya, hm~?"

WHAM!

"Oh, shut up!" Komugi shouts as she strikes Hayase's gut with her fist. "Just because I'm little, doesn' mean that I act like a child!"

"Hehe~! You're acting like one right now."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Komugi shouts again as she makes small punches to Hayase's gut.

Kina and Sumi giggle as well.

"I'm sure you two will get a chance soon," Sumi says.

"Yes, maybe our children will play with each other someday," Kina adds.

Komugi frowns. "I'm not so sure if I can handle two of them. They'll jus' be all over me."

"Oh, why's that?" Hayase asks as she wraps her arms around her lover. "There's nothing wrong with playing with our neighbor's daughter."

"But they'll think I'm one of them, so I'm sure they'll do something like that."

"You're silly," Hayase plants a kiss to Komugi's forehead.

"Well, thank ya for the advice," Kina says. "We'll probably going for the adoption in a couple days or so."

Sumi looks at her wife with a confused expression. "Huh? Why not now?"

"Well, we have to be prepared somehow," Kina points out. "We probably need some supplies an' stuff, so we should get started right away."

Sumi nods in agreement. "You're right. Let's do it." She turns to Hayase. "Thanks again for this opportunity."

"You're welcome," Hayase says. "Tell us when you've got your daughter. I'm sure Komugi is excited to play with her."

"Hayase!" Komugi cries as she punches her lover again.

Kina giggles. "I'll make sure to do that." She turns to her wife. "Come, Suu-chan. We have somes shoppin' to do."

"Okay."

The two wives bid their neighbors farewell as they make their way out of the apartment, hand in hand. Kina begins to hum happily as they are walking to the store, which makes Sumi smiles. She has never seen Kina this happy before since she came up with the idea of adopting a child. And she has to admit: she's happy herself. In fact, this makes Sumi pretty excited herself.

"Suu-chan," Kina says softly.

"Yes?"

"Promise that we'll take good care of our new daughter, okay?" Kina squeezes her hand tightly. "I don' want anything to happen to our little girl."

Sumi smiles as she tightens her grip gently. "Of course."

Kina smiles back at her wife. "Ya know? It may be a little early for us to have children since we're still young an' all, but to me, I think it's great. It kinda gives us a little experience on raising a child, right?"

"Yes. It really does."

"I'm really excited to get our first child," Kina continues as she glances at the ground. "I bet the orphanage will have some great choices, don' ya think?"

"We'll never know until we find out," Sumi says.

In a few minutes, both wives arrive at the baby store and take a look around. Everything they see is adorable and tempting to touch everything they see, or at least what Kina is seeing. Every time she sees something cute, like a stuffed animal or so, she quickly runs over to look at it a bit before showing it to Sumi. Of course, Sumi just smiles nervously at Kina's behavior as she fears that people are gonna be staring at them if Kina keeps this up. Just then, something catches Kina's eye. A small crib for girls. Still gazing at it, Kina slowly makes her way towards it and examines it. It comes with a rotating music toy that plays a lullaby every time you wind it up and a couple of stuffed animals and a few blankets. Best of all, the color is mostly pink and yellow.

"Wow!" Kina says as she stares at the crib in awe. "Look at this, Suu-chan! This crib will be perfect for our little girl!"

Sumi walks next to her wife and smiles. "I agree, Kina."

"Let's buy it!"

"Huh?"

"Suu-chan, we have to buy this thing! It's for our daughter, right? So, let's do it before anyone else snatches it!"

Sumi just chuckles. "Easy, easy. I got this."

"Oh! Let's buy this stuff as well!" Kina says as she holds up a several baby supplies, like a bottle, rattle and a bib. Sumi just giggles as she takes the items.

"Okay, Kina," she says. "We'll get those, too."

After a while, Sumi and Kina end up buying the stuff they decided to buy and paid for the items along with the crib that's going to be delivered shortly. The two make their way back to the apartment and makes some adjustments so that they can make room for the baby. This only lasted for a couple hours when they hear the door knock.

"Oh, my!" Kina says. "It's here!"

Sumi opens the door, signs the paper and retrieves the crib from the delivery man. Together, both Sumi and Kina help each other assemble the crib, put in the pink colored sheets and set up the little music toy above the crib. Once that's done, the two back away and examine it for about a minute. There are hearts in Kina's eyes as she smiles even wider than earlier.

"Suu-chan!" she swoons. "Don' ya think it looks . . . sweet?"

Sumi nods. "I think it looks very nice."

Kina picks up the two stuffed animals that were in a little box next to the crib, which are a little puppy and a kitten and gently places them on the crib next to each other. She then backs away and takes another look at it.

"Now, this makes it even more adorable," Kina says. "I'm a genius, aren' I?

Sumi nods again. Just then, Kina starts to link arms with her wife as she looks up at her.

"Suu-chan," she whispers.

"Yes, Kina?" Sumi whispers back.

"I love ya."

"I love you, too."

With this, they lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I know all of you are waiting for them to adopt the child soon so stay tuned for the next chapter. I decided to do it separate just because it's difficult to come up with names, personalities and stuff, so be patient, okay?**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. Lonliness

**Chaper 3**

**Lonliness**

"Yoo-hoo!" a familiar voice says the next morning.

Sumi and Kina were just finished eating breakfast when they notice Kina's older twin sister, Kanana walk in their room.

"Kana-nee-chan!" Kina gasps and then glares at her. "What are you doing here? Didn' we tell ya not to barge in without permission? And what happened to the keys we took away?"

"That is my own little secret," Kana replies with a wink. "Anyway, I heard that you two wanted to adopt a daughter. So . . . I was wonderin' if I could tag along."

"Why would we want to do that?" Kina asks.

"I wanna choose some babies for ya," Kana says. "They are just so fun to cuddle and hold them in your arms!" She clasps her hands together as she twirls around like a ballerina. "Ah, kids~!"

"Sorry, but Suu-chan an' I already made plans," Kina says as she grabs her bag. "In fact, we're just about to leave."

"You'll get to see our daughter when we get back," Sumi assures Kana.

"Aw! But I wanna come with you~!"

"Not gonna happen," Kina says as she heads towards the door. "Come on, Suu-chan. The bus is gonna leave pretty soon."

"Okay," She turns to Kana. "Sorry, Kana-san. We have to go."

"Alright," she says as she winks at them. "But I'll be waiting right here for you two. I have so many things I want to give your adopted daughter."

"We'll be waiting," Kina says as she and Sumi leave the door.

When they were out of sight, Kana giggles as she holds up a bag of items she was holding.

"These will satisfy the baby for sure!"

* * *

At the Yamase Orphanage, Sumi and Kina stare at the white building, which has about 3 floors and sort of like a white house. Both of them took a bus to get to their destination, but they needed the map Hayase gave them to find the orphanage. Kina swallows hard as she squeezes her wife's hand. Sumi gives Kina a look of worry.

"Are you alright, Kina?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Kina replies. "We came all this way to adopt a daughter. There's no turning back now."

Sumi nods in agreement. "Yes. Let's do this."

Though they were a little nervous, Sumi and Kina know that they will support and help each other out if one of them gets into trouble. Sumi proceeds to open the door and both of them step inside. They look around for the head mistress of this orphanage. When they enter the halls, they find two doors ahead of them, which they proceed to walk towards and open. There, they find a room that's full of small beds in rows of two with some of the children sleeping in them. Kina's eyes sparkle as she looks at each little girl with awe.

"Suu-chan!" she whispers loudly. "Look at these girls! They're just so . . . adorable!"

Sumi nods in agreement. "It makes it a little hard to choose, right?"

"You bet!"

"But where is the head mistress? We still haven't found her."

"Hey, how about that elderly lady over there?" Kina points straight into the direction where the elderly woman is. She is looking around at the rows of beds when she looks up to notice Sumi and Kina standing there.

"Can I help you?" the elderly woman asks.

"Ah!" Sumi jumps at the woman's voice. "Um, hello. We're, uh, looking for the head mistress of this orphanage and that must be you, right?"

"I am," the elderly woman says. "My name is Ryouko Kitosaki. And you are?"

"Sumi MIyako."

"My name's Kinana Himefuji."

Ryouko nods. "Mm. So . . . you're looking to adopt a child, I presume?"

"Yes," Kina replies. "Suu-chan and I want to know what you recommend for us to adopt."

The elderly woman adjusts her glasses as she narrows her eyes. "Are you two . . . lesbians?"

"Um, yes," Sumi says, nervously. "Uh, technically we're married now, so we decided to adopt a child since most couples have a child or two."

"Strange," Ryouko says. "We've never had a lesbian couple before."

"I-is that bad?" Somehow, Sumi is starting to wonder if going to this orphanage is a bad idea.

"Normally, we have boy x girl couples come here," Ryouko says. "But . . . since you two seem nice people, I guess I can let it slide."

"You will!?" Kina exclaims.

Ryouko nods. "Mm-hmm. You really wanted to adopt a child so that you can sort of fit in with the rest of the world, right? Well, there are a lot of choices here. You can pick any girl you want."

Kina turns to Sumi excitedly. "Isn' this awesome, Suu-chan!? Ms. Ryouko is letting us adopt a girl despite us being a lesbian couple!"

"It is good," Sumi agrees.

"You can pick some of the girls here if you'd like," Ryouko says. "The others are just eating breakfast. They'll be back soon."

"Oh, my! Where do I begin!?" She swiftly looks at every girl who is sleeping peacefully on the beds and spots one with black hair tied in two pony-tails. "This one looks cute. Who's this?"

"She's Akira Suzumi, who is one and a half years old," Ryouko replies. "She loves sweets, which can make her very hyper when eating them and likes to laze around a lot."

Sumi scratches her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . she might not be a our best first choice." She then looks over at a girl with short orange hair. "Who's this?"

"This is Chiyo Fuji, who is 2 years old," Ryouko says. "She's tomboyish, but is very adventurous. I couldn't get her to keep still even for a second because she likes to walk around a lot."

Kina shakes her head with Sumi agreeing.

"She's okay," Kina says. "But I don' think we would need a tomboy as a child, right?"

"I guess," Sumi says. "Though, I used to be back in high school."

"Yes, but ya were just fine as my girlfriend back then," Kina says. "You've grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

Sumi blushes at that statement. "Th-thank you, Kina."

They tried a few more girls in this room, but none of them seemed to fit their interest. They had tried a girl named Hisako, who is 3 years old, but all she does is talk a lot, which can be quite annoying when trying to raise her. Another is Saki, who is the same age, but doesn't talk much and doesn't want to make any friends. Lastly, they tried a girl named Eiko Trinity. She seems to have the same behavior as Akira, but doesn't eat as many sweets as she does.

Kina is about to pick another girl when she notices one that's sort of left out from the group. She has long, dark purple hair with violet eyes while wearing a small red hat on her head. She is hugging her knees close to her chest for some reason with a lonesome expression on her face. Kina approaches the girl while trying to smile.

"Hello, there," she says gently.

The dark haired girl looks up at Kina, not saying a word.

"Um, what's yer name?" Kina asks.

The girl says nothing as she looks back and rests her chin on her knees. Kina leans closer to the girl and squats down to her level.

"Hello? Can ya hear me?" Kina tries again.

The little girl just turns away.

"Poor child," Ryouko muttters, in which Sumi could hear.

"What's wrong with her?" she asks.

"She just doesn't want to speak with anyone right now," Ryouko replies.

"But . . . she looked really lonely," Kina says. "I wonder why she wouldn' talk to me."

Ryouk hesitates as she stares at the young dark haired girl. "Ms. Miyako. Ms. Himefuji. Why don't we come into my office for some tea. I have something to tell you."

Sumi and Kina exchange looks before accepting and follows the elderly woman to her office.

* * *

Once the tea is set, Ryouko sits on her desk with Sumi and Kina sitting across from her. There is silence for a bit while both of the wives take a few sips of their tea. After that, Kina is the first to speak.

"So . . . who is that girl?" she asks.

Ryouko sighs as she sits up on her chair. "Listen, what you're gonna hear is very sad, so be prepared."

Kina swallows hard as she quickly takes Sumi's hand. Sumi gently squeezes it to let her know that she'll be there for her.

"The girl you saw earlier," Ryouko says. "Her name is Hatoko Kobayashi. She just turned 6 yesterday, but her behavior remained the same ever since her parents couldn't afford to take care of her when she was born. They had lived a very poor life long ago and when Hatoko was born, they found that they didn't have enough money to keep their daughter for much longer. So, they gave her up for adoption by sending her to this orphanage. Hatoko used to be very cheerful and happy, but by the time she was 2 years old, she asked about her parents, I told her the whole story. Ever since that happened, she became very lonesome and felt that she was never wanted in the first place. Eventually, the story had spread out and soon the other girls began teasing and bullying her just because her parents gave her up. Hatoko even rejected some parents that want to adopt her, fearing that they might do the same thing her previous parents did."

Sumi and Kina gasp what they just heard.

"Oh, my goodness," Kina says.

"That's terrible," Sumi adds.

"Since then, Hatoko had been very lonely and wanted a family that will take care of her and love her," Ryouko says. "I just wish she would just understand that some people can be as nice and caring as you two."

Sumi and Kina exchange looks again, giving each other worried expressions. How could anyone pick on a poor little girl that was just thrown away like trash from her parents? Hearing this made both of the wives' heart ache, but mostly Kina's. She can't stand hearing the fact that Hatoko wanted a happy life, but instead was living in a world of darkness and is unable to escape from it.

"We . . . we have to do something," she says, standing up from her chair.

"What can you do?" Ryouko asks. "She's just gonna reject you."

"Maybe, but if this is what Hatoko-chan wants, then she's gonna get what she desperately needs." Kina walks toward the door while slightly turning her head. "No one should ever abandon their child, even if some people are that poor."

Sumi gets up from her chair as well. "Then, I'm coming with you, Kina. Hatoko needs to know just how much we love her and willing to adopt her."

"I'm glad you said that, Suu-chan," Kina says as she turns to the elderly woman. "Ms. Ryouko, we've made our decision. We're going to adopt Hatoko-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Okay . . . I know that you were not expecting this, but hey, it's how it is, right? And Hatoko is from "Angelic Layer" just in case some people didn't know. Why would I put her in this story? Hatoko-chan is one of my favorite characters, of course! She's cute, but determined. Another reason is that she just appeared in my mind as I was writing this, so I thought it might be fun for Sumi and Kina to adopt her. **

**By the way, I do not own "Angelic Layer" or the character Hatoko.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. The Thing I Wish for the Most

**Chapter 4**

**The Thing That I Wish for the Most**

Sumi and Kina head to the room where Hatoko is in, but find that she is gone for some reason. The same girls were still there, but none of them knew where Hatoko had gone to. Sumi and Kina exchange looks and then nod.

"We should start looking for her separately," Kina suggests. "For all I know, Hatoko-chan could be anywhere."

"Good idea," Sumi says. "Let's go."

With that, the two wives split up in different directions. Kina goes to check the outside while Sumi goes around the orphanage for a bit. She decided to join Kina later if she didn't have any luck finding her. Kina exits the orphanage and takes a look around to find Hatoko, but since it's such an open space around here, Hatoko could be hiding anywhere.

"Hatoko-chan!" Kina calls as she cups her hands to her mouth. "Hatoko-chan, where are you?"

No answer.

"Hatoko-chan!?"

Still no answer. Kina is starting to worry about the little girl even more, fearing that she might have run away. Still, Kina will not give up until she finds her and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sumi is still in the building, searching for Hatoko. So far, she hasn't had any luck.

"Dang it!" she says. "Where could she be?"

Ryouko comes walking toward her with a worried expression. "She's not in the cafeteria either. Hatoko-chan must have heard you two talking about adopting one of the girls, so she must have run off somewhere."

"But where? I've checked everywhere!"

"Where's Kina-san?" Ryouko asks.

"She's outside," Sumi replies.

"Well, maybe we should check up on her and see if she found Hatoko-chan yet."

"Good idea."

Both Sumi and Ryouko run downstairs to the front doors and begin to search for Kina.

* * *

Down in the back of the building, Hatoko is curled up on a bench by where the other kids are playing. She is not in the mood to speak to anyone, for she wanted to be alone. Ever since she saw the two woman, she knew right away that they're going to adopt her. There's no way that she'll ever trust them, let alone adopting her. She can't be thrown away like trash ever again. Thinking about it makes her want to cry, which she couldn't because the kids will make fun of her if they see her like this.

"AH!" she screams as she feels someone grab her by the shoulders and shove her down on the ground.

She turns around as she sees a couple of girls who are a year older than her, one blonde and one orange haired one.

"Hehe!" the blonde girl says. "No one is ever gonna help you now, not even your parents. Oh, wait. You don't have any!"

The orange haired girl playfully slaps the Hatoko in the face. "Yeah, yeah! No one!"

Hatoko whimpers as she helplessly tries to defend herself with her arms, but gets hit anyway. The two girls laugh as they begin to walk away.

"Loser!" the blonde girl says.

Hatoko starts to cry as she curls up and buries her head in her hands. "I hate you guys!"

It is then that Kina hears some laughing and crying once she comes to the back of the building and sees two girls laughing while walking off.

"Hatoko-chan is such a whimp," the blonde girl says.

"She's too stuck up, too silent and too afraid of everything," the orange haired girl adds. "No wonder she's never wanted."

Kina puts her fist on her chest as she hears the two girls talk about Hatoko. It pains her heart to hear such terrible things and it's probably never true. She looks over to notice Hatoko curled up, sobbing and runs to her aid. Kneeling down to her level, she offers a hand to her, in which Hatoko notices and frowns.

"Wh-what do you want?" she says, trying to act tough. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help ya," Kina says, gently. "There's no need to be afraid." She tries to reach her hand towards her, but gets slapped away from Hatoko.

"Don't come any closer!" the dark haired girl cries as she backs away.

"Hatoko-chan, please . . ."

"Just don't!" Hatoko keeps on backing away until she's far enough from Kina. "I won't let you try to abandon me if you're gonna adopt me!"

"Hatoko-chan, it's alright," Kina says, her voice still gentle and calm. "I'm not gonna abandon ya."

"Yes, you will!" Hatoko objects. "You'll be like all the other people in the world who doesn't care about raising children! You'll just throw me away!"

"Hatoko-chan, ya have to understand," Kina says as she tries to reach her hand towards her again. "Not all of us are cruel an' mean in this world. An' I'm one of them, an' so is my wife, Suu-chan."

Hatoko glares at the young woman as tears start to form in her eyes. "How can I trust you? How can I trust any of you!? You're all just bullies for all I know!"

Kina stays silent for a bit as she lowers her hand. How can she get through to this girl? "Listen, I know you've been through a tough life, but please, I'm only trying to help ya." She is about to touch the little girl when she gets slapped away again.

"NO!" she shrieks. "Please, just don't! I won't let you do this!"

"Hatoko-chan . . ." Kina's expression turns to sadness and worry.

More and more tears begin to fall from Hatoko's eyes as she looks up at Kina. "You don't know . . . what it's like . . . to have your parents abandon you . . . like you're nothing! You don't know what if feels like to be never be wanted in this world, just like them!"

Sumi and Ryouko come just in time to witness the scene between Kina and Hatoko. Sumi looks over at her wife in worry, but decides to stay out of it for a bit to let Kina try to help her.

"No one . . . ever understands that . . ." Hatoko chokes a sob as she tries to wipe her tears away, though they keep on coming. 'No one . . ."

In a quick motion, Kina wraps her arms around the little girl, making her gasp in surprise.

"Wh-what are you . . .? Let go of me!" Hatoko tries to pull away, but Kina keeps her grip on her.

"I'm sorry, Hatoko-chan," she says softly. "I'm really sorry ya had to go through a tough life. But, ya must realize that yer parents must have done that for a reason. They really couldn't afford to take care of ya, so they sent ya here as their last option. They didn't wanna throw ya away like trash."

Sumi nods in agreement while Ryouko smiles.

"So, how about coming with us and we can take care of ya?" Kina continues. "We'll try our best to raise ya."

"H-how could I believe that?" Hatoko says, still sobbing while feeling like she's hiccuping. "Y-You'll just a-abandon me."

"No, we're not," Kina says firmly. "In fact, we promise to take good care of ya. We won't ever try to abandon ya or let anything happen to ya."

Both of them pull away as Kina smiles at her. Hatoko looks at the young woman with tears still falling from her eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say . . ." she says. "Something's telling me that you're . . . telling the truth."

Kina nods. "Mm-hmm."

"B-but, why? Why does it feel that I should trust you now? It's been so long since I rejected every adult who wanted to adopt me." She chokes a sob again as she buries her head on Kina's chest. "I've been . . . so lonely all those years that I can't take it! I just can't!"

"It must have been hard for ya, wasn' it?" Kina asks as she wraps her arms around the little girl

Hatoko can only nod as she keeps on crying.

"Ya rejected every adult out there who wanted to raise ya, yet deep inside yer heart, all ya wanted was a family, right?"

Hatoko nods again.

"Ya wanted a family that can truly take care of ya, dry yer tears an' comfort ya when yer sad, and give ya lots of loving hugs. Ya wanted all of those things, right?"

"Y-yes," Hatoko sobs. "Th-that's all I wanted! That's all I ever w-wanted in this world!"

Kina smiles as she gently strokes Hatoko's hair. "Then Suu-chan an' I will grant those wishes. We'll be yer best parents ya could ever have. It's a promise."

"Y-you really mean that?" Hatoko asks.

"Absolutely," Kina replies. "So please, Hatoko-chan. Come with us."

Sumi soon comes over next to her wife while kneeling down and smiling.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," Sumi says.

Kina takes notice and smiles at her wife. "Suu-chan's right. You can truly have a family like you wanted."

Hatoko pulls away and looks at the two woman. "I . . . don't know what to say . . ."

Kina giggles. "Ya don't have to. Let us become yer parents, Hatoko-chan. An' we promise to never abandon ya nor let anything happen to ya."

"So, what do you say?" Sumi says.

Tears fall from Hatoko's eyes again as she jumps into Kina's arms while crying. "Th-thank you . . . Mommy! Thank you!"

Sumi joins in the hug as she and Kina smile at each other. They finally have their own child to adopt.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That took a lot to write this chapter! First off, I keep on forgetting to write Kina's way of speaking like a southern person and correcting my mistakes. Second, since I'm used to the whole "Husband and Wife" thing, a child with lesbian parents is kind of unusual, but who knows? **

**For me being a yuri fan, um, I heard from a lot of people that in "Magical Lyrical Nanoha" (I think that's what it's called) that in "Strikers" Nanoha and Fate have grown up and have their own child. Now, I haven't seen the whole entire series from the first season to "Strikers", but that's what I've been hearing. Unless I'm wrong. (laughs nervously)**

**My point is that it's okay for lesbians to have their own children, I guess. The only problem is that the child has to call both of them "Mama". Hehe! **

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. New Beginnings

**Chapter 5**

**New Beginnings**

Later that day, Sumi and Kina walk with their newly adopted daughter, Hatoko, who is between the two wives, as happy as can be. They had paid for the adoption to Ryouko, plus filled out Hatoko's birth certificate to clarify that she's adopted and other stuff that needed to be done. Once that was out of the way, Ryouko wished both of them luck to take care of Hatoko, which Sumi and Kina thanked her for and hoped to see her again if they have any problems.

"I know it's going to be a little small," Kina says as they walk up to their apartment. "But we're still livin' together in this apartment. So . . . I hope you don' mind the tight space or anythin'."

"Oh, no," Hatoko says. "It's fine as long as I get to live with the two of you."

"Good," Sumi says with a smile. "You'll love it here once you get used to it."

"I will!" Hatoko says cheerfully.

Kina gets out her keys once they get to their room and unlocks the door. However, once they open the door . . .

"WELCOME BACK, LITTLE SIS!" Kana cries in excitement as she jumps and puts her hands on Kina's shoulders. "WHERE'S THE BABY?" She looks over to notice Hatoko walking in the room. Her smile gets even wider as stars appear in Kana's eyes and squeals in excitement. "Ohhhhhh . . . SHE'S SOOOO CUUUUTE!"

"WAH! KANA-NEE-CHAN!" Kina backs away from shock as her older twin bumps into her and grabs Hatoko to hug her.

"I think your sister's gonna eat her!" Sumi cries, also shocked from what's happening right now.

"OH, YER SO ADORABLE EVEN UP CLOSE!" Kana squeals while rubbing her face against Hatoko's and squeezes her even tighter. "I'M GLAD YA CAME TO LIVE WITH US NOW! WHAT'S YER NAME?"

"Her name's Hatoko Kobayashi," Sumi replies.

"HATOKO-CHAN!" Kana squeals. "OH, WHAT AN ADORABLE NAME FOR AN ADORABLE LITTLE GIRL!"

The dark haired girl flails her arms up and down really fast to try to get herself free, but Kana's grip is too strong and her face is buried in her chest as well.

"H-hey!" she muffles from Kana's chest. "Can't . . . breathe!" Hatoko manages to pull away from her, followed by a "Bah!" when she came out and pants heavily.

Kina puts her hands on her hips. "Geez, what's gotten into ya, Kana-nee-chan?"

"Well, I told ya that I'd be waitin' for ya to come back," Kana explains. "So, I've been waitin'."

"This whole time?" Sumi asks.

"Yup! With some help of course," Kana says as she gestures her hands towards the kitchen.

"Hey there!" Hayase says as she pops her head from the corner.

"We're just finishing up decorating," Komugi says.

"Decorating?" Kina asks as she walks into the kitchen.

There she sees a huge banner that says "IT'S A GIRL" with balloons hanging on both sides with a table full of food and cake in the center. Most of the streamers were pink and yellow colored with pictures of unicorns and other girly stuff that might fit Hatoko. Hatoko looks around in awe, surprised to even see this.

"What is this?" she asks.

"It's a party, sweetie!" Kana says as she kneels down to Hatoko's level. "We're throwing it just for ya to celebrate yer adoption!"

"Oh . . . wait, did you change your clothes that quickly?" Hatoko asks.

"Ahahaha!" Kana laughs. "I guess ya haven't noticed." She gestures her younger twin to come over. "Ya see, I'm yer mother's older identical twin sister. Just call me yer Auntie Kana!"

"It's true," Kina says.

Just then, Hayase and Komugi approach Hatoko and smile at her.

"I'm yer Aunt Hayase," the short haired woman says. "And this is yer cousin, Komugi."

"Hello," Komugi says. "I may be small, but I'm a lot more mature than ya think."

"But you act like a little kid sometimes, remember?" Hayase says with a giggle. "So, are you really a little kid?"

"No I'm not! Shut up!" Komugi shouts as she strikes Hayase in the gut.

Hatoko tilts her head in confusion, but offers a smile afterwards. "Okay! It's nice to meet you, Komugi-chan!"

Just then, another woman with long hair appears along with another girl with shorter hair than Hayase.

"Hello there," the woman says softly. "My name is Arata Ouse."

"And my name is Shirayuki Hotori," the short haired woman says.

Kana twirls around and gestures both hands to these two. "As ya can probably tell, both of them are also yer aunts."

"Well, hello to both of you, Aunt Arata and Aunt Shirayuki," Hatoko says with a smile while waving.

Sumi and Kina smile at each other as they watch their new adopted daughter meet her new family. All of a sudden, Sumi notices a single tear fall from Kina's eye.

"Kina?" Sumi says as her expression turns to worry. "Are you alright?"

"I *sniff* am just so happy that Hatoko-chan is finally having the family she wanted," Kina sniffles as she wipes the tear off her cheek. "And I'm glad that our friends and my sister decided to do that for her."

Sumi nods as she hugs her beloved wife. "I'm glad, too."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Hatoko cries as she tugs on Sumi's sleeve. "I've got new aunts! Isn't this great!?"

Sumi nods as she pets Hatoko on the head. "Yes. That's very nice indeed."

Kina kneels down to Hatoko's level and smiles. "Yup. Ya finally got a new family now. Just like you always dreamed."

"Mm-hmm!" Hatoko says with a nod.

"Alright!" Kana says. "I think we should get this party started!"

"Yay!" Everyone shouts in unison.

Pretty soon, each of the girls gather around to serve themselves food with Sumi and Kina serving their daughter the food. Once it's done, the three sit together on the table, Hatoko stares at the food in front of her. On her plate is some meatloaf with gravy, rice and vegetables. Kina takes notice and smiles.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" she asks.

"No, it's just that . . . I've never seen the food this good," Hatoko replies.

"Well, you'll like it once you have a taste," Sumi says. She comes over and helps Hatoko cut a piece and feed it to her.

As Hatoko starts chewing, her eyes widen at the sudden taste.

"Mm!" Hatoko says happily. "This is SO good! This meatloaf is really delicious!"

"Hehe!" Kana says. "Thank yer Auntie Kana here. I'm the one who made it."

"The potato salad is good, too," Hayase says. "So, if ya wanna give it a try, be my guest. I made it myself as well."

"Okay!" Hatoko says. "I'll be sure to try it!" She digs into her food and within a few seconds, the plate is clean as a whistle.

"Wow," Kina says. "That was fast."

"That's because the food tastes really good!" Hatoko says happily. "I've never had food this tasty before!"

"Well, what did you have back at the orphanage?" Sumi asks.

"Some porridge for breakfast, a small sandwich for lunch and it varies on what we have for dinner," Hatoko replies.

"They give you small amounts of food?" Kina asks.

Hatoko only nods.

"You must have been very hungry back then," Sumi says.

"Uh-huh," Hatoko says.

"Well ya don' need to worry!" Kana says. "You're here now, so forget about that ol' orphanage! There's plenty more food if you want seconds!"

"Thank you," Hatoko says as she stands up to get more. Kina follows her and helps her serve up the food.

Everyone keeps on enjoying their food and chatting up a storm. Hatoko is mostly enjoying the party as Sumi and Kina help her get to know her many aunts and one cousin. In the end, Hatoko couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Later on, while the sun is setting, everyone takes their leave, including Kana. However, she didn't want to leave just yet.

"I'M GONNA MISS YA, HATOKO-CHAAAAAANN!" she whines as she gives the little girl a big hug. "IT WAS A LOT OF FUN WHILE IT LASTED!"

"Stop it, Kana-nee-chan!" Kina shouts. "You're suffocating her!"

"I DON' CARE! I WANNA STAY A BIT LONGER!"

"Now, now," Shirayuki says. "You can see her tomorrow. How's that?"

Kana sniffles as she lets go of Hatoko and looks at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please come visit yer Auntie Kana soon."

Hatoko giggles and goes on her tip-toes to pat Kana on the head. "Of course I'll visit you."

"Or she'll probably come visit us just to see her again," Kina says, crossing her arms while shaking her head. "Sometimes my sister can be a handful."

"No, I'm not. Shut up," Kana says while pouting her lips. She adjusts her bag and leaves with her girlfriend following.

When the door closes, Sumi and Kina turn to their daughter with a smile.

"Well then, shall we bathe together?" Kina suggests.

"But I don't know if all three of us can fit," Sumi says. "The tub is kind of too narrow."

"You're right." Kina sighs. Just then, her head pops up as she clasps her hands together. "Oh! But of course!" She runs over to a white bag and digs out some bath toys for toddlers. That includes a rubber ducky, a bottle for bubble baths, a small palm-sized beach ball, small boats and some plastic fish.

"Why don' we have Hatoko-chan take a bubble bath first?" Kina suggests.

Sumi nods in agreement. "I think that's a great idea!"

"Um . . . what's a bubble bath?" Hatoko asks.

"You'll see!" Kina says. "Come on, follow me."

The little dark haired girl follows Kina into the bathroom with Sumi just smiling. _Ah, Kina,_ she thinks. _You always come up with some fun stuff to do. That's what I love about you._

With that, she turns to wash some dishes and clean up a few things from the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hatoko in the bathtub, Kina had set up the bubble bath for her and decides to wash her hair for a bit before the little girl can have her fun.

"This is great!" Hatoko says. "I've never had a bubble bath before!"

"Well, this is yer first time doing this," Kina says as she fills a plastic bowl with water and pours it on Hatoko's head.

While the little girl plays around with the rubber ducky and beach ball, Kina proceeds to put a little shampoo on her hair and gently rubs it to spread some bubbles around.

"Ah, that feels good," Hatoko says with a happy sigh.

"Really?" Kina asks.

"Yes. Just right there, it felt good."

Kina rubs the top of her head. "Right here?"

"Yes. Ah, that's good."

"Hehe!"

Once she's done rubbing some shampoo, she pours water on Hatoko's head again to clean out the bubbles.

"You're really good at washing my hair, Mommy," Hatoko says as she turns to her mother.

"Thank you." Kina says. "I do it all the time with Suu-chan, too." She grabs a sponge to scrub Hatoko's back.

"Um, I was just wondering," Hatoko says. "When did both of you meet?"

"Ah," Kina says as she closes her eyes while continuing to gently scrub Hatoko's back. "It all started when both of us were in high school. Suu-chan had just transferred here an' couldn't really understand our dialects at all. But when she's with me, she understood me perfectly fine. How strange. As time went by, after she an' I became friends, I realized that Suu-chan had fallen in love with me and confessed to me some time later. I easily accepted her feelings because my older sister is into girls as well."

"Really?" Hatoko asks.

"Yes. And from that moment on, the two of us became girlfriends. And then . . . later on, we had promised each other that once we graduate, we should start livin' together. And our dream came true."

"Wow!" Hatoko says. "That's an awesome story! I didn't know two girls could be together."

"They can," Kina says. "It's just a little . . . unusual."

"What do you mean?"

Kina hesitates as she just smiles. "You'll understand when yer older. I don't think it's best if I tell you now."

"Aw, but I wanna know!" Hatoko pleads. "I'll understand!"

"Well . . . it's just that . . . usually boys and girls fall in love with one another," Kina says, slightly turning away from Hatoko. "That's all I have to say."

"Oh . . ." Hatoko looks down at the water. "I see."

"Like I said earlier, you'll understand about relationships when yer older. I really don't think it's necessary to tell you everything now."

"I understand, Mommy."

"Anyway, once Suu-chan an' I lived together, we had shared many good times together, went through tough obstacles along the way and finally . . . we got married," Kina continues. "We officially became Wife an' Wife."

"Wife and Wife?" Hatoko asks.

"It's kind of like 'Husband and Wife' but with two females," Kina explains.

"Oh! I see!"

Kina finishes scrubbing her back and stands up. "Do ya wanna stay in here for a little longer?"

"Yes, please," Hatoko replies. "I wanna play with the toys more."

"Okay," Kina says as she comes to the door. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, Mommy!"

As Kina closes the door, she notices Sumi sitting on the couch, watching television. The dishes were washed, most of it is cleaned up from the party and now Sumi is relaxing on the couch. Kina proceeds to sit next to her wife, in which Sumi takes notice and smiles.

"How was the bath?" Sumi asks.

"It was great!" Kina replies as she smiles back. "Hatoko-chan enjoyed it."

"I'm glad."

"And thank you for taking the time to clean all of this up, Suu-chan."

"You're welcome."

There is silence for a little bit before Kina rests her head on Sumi's shoulder.

"Suu-chan . . ." she whispers.

"Yes, Kina?"

"I feel that Hatoko-chan is gonna have a very good life. We did the right thing after all."

Sumi smiles as she strokes Kina's hair. "Let's just hope so. This is a new beginning for Hatoko."

"Yes . . . a new beginning . . ."

Pretty soon, Kina begins to fall asleep on Sumi's shoulder a little, in which Sumi chuckles and strokes her hair even more.

* * *

****That Night****

"Wow," Kina says as she takes a look at the crib and then back at Hatoko. "I never knew that this crib could be this . . . small."

"There's just no way that Hatoko's gonna fit in there since she's 6 now, right?" Sumi says while rubbing her chin.

"But she can still have these stuffed animals," Kina says as she hands the little girl the puppy and kitten.

"Wow! A puppy and a kitty!" Hatoko squeaks. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"No problem," Kina says.

"So . . . can she sleep with us?" Sumi asks.

"I don' see why not," Kina says as she turns to her daughter. "Would ya like to sleep with us, Hatoko-chan?"

"I would love to!" the little girl replies happily.

Sumi smiles at her. "Well, then it's settled. Come on, Hatoko. There's enough room for the three of us to fit."

Hatoko nods as she follows the two wives to their bed and climb in between them. Kina turns off the lights and joins in with Sumi and Hatoko. There is silence for a moment as both of the wives look at Hatoko, quickly falling fast asleep. Kina smiles as she gently strokes the little girl's hair and whispers, "She's so cute, Suu-chan. I'm glad we adopted her when we can."

"I'm glad, too, Kina," Sumi whispers back.

Just then, they hear a soft moan from Hatoko as she snuggles close to the two of them.

"I . . . love you . . . Mama and Mommy," she whispers.

Sumi and Kina's eyes widen for a bit before smiling and closing their eyes.

"We love you, too, Hatoko-chan," Kina says.

"We'll always be with you," Sumi adds. "Always."

Hatoko nods as she squeezes her stuffed puppy as she falls asleep again. Pretty soon, everyone else falls asleep, having a good-night together.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I love writing this story! Just love it! I also love the manga. I really wish it were an anime. It just isn't fair that a favorite manga like this can't be turned into an anime. I really want to see what the characters would look in the anime. That's how badly I want "Wife and Wife" to be an anime! **

**Also, putting Hatoko in the story is lovable as well. That's the only little toddler I could come up with when Sumi and Kina are adopting a little girl. She just happened to pop in my head. **

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	6. Clothes Shopping

**Chapter 6**

**Clothes Shopping**

"Suu-chan!" Kina says as she is done washing the dishes from breakfast. "Let's go clothes shoppin'!"

Sumi looks up at her wife as Hatoko walks over next to her. "Clothes shopping?"

"Mm-hmm!" Kina replies. "An' Hatoko still needs to be registered for kindergarden, so let's buy some really cute clothes for her!"

Sumi smiles. "That's not a bad idea. What do you think, Hatoko?"

Hatoko nods. "I'm in!"

Kina clasps her hands together and smiles. "Great! Then, let's get goin'!"

"Wait, we're going now?" Sumi asks.

"Yup! Early bird gets the worm, ya know?"

The young child giggles while Sumi just smiles at her wife. With that in mind, the family leaves the apartment and goes for a walk towards the clothing store in town. While walking, Hatoko is in between her two mothers, having one hand on Sumi's and the other on Kina's. She looks up at her gentle mother and smiles. Kina lets out a soft giggle as she smiles back at her daughter. Ever since they had adopted Hatoko, Sumi and Kina became closer and closer to their new daughter. And Hatoko loves her two mothers very much and didn't really mind having two lesbians as long as they are nice people.

When they arrive at Macy's Clothing Store, Kina looks around for the section for little toddlers like Hatoko and found one just to the right of her.

"Come on, Hatoko-chan!" Kina says as she twirls around a bit. "Let's pick out a cute outfit for you!"

"Okay!" Hatoko trots over to her gentle mother and takes her hand as Sumi sighs happily and follows the two to the little kid's section.

However, a familiar voice calls Kina's name and she turns around to see her older sister waving at her.

"Yoo-hoo!" Kana says. "Is that my little sis with her adorable Hatoko-chan I see?"

"What do you want, Kana-nee-chan?" Kina asks in an annoying tone.

"I was just roaming around the store when I happen to notice little Hatoko-chan trotting along," Kana replies. "Shirayuki needed new clothing, so she sent me to buy some, but I can pick out Hatoko-chan's and hers at the same time!"

"We can handle this ourselves," Kina says.

"Nope!" Kana leans over to grab Hatoko's wrist. "Come on, Hatoko-chan! Leave it to yer Auntie Kana to find ya some clothing for ya~!"

"W-wait a minute, Kana-nee-chan!" Kina reaches her hand out to grab her sister, but they are already on their way to the little girls' section.

Sumi just smile nervously. "At least Kana-san knows what she's doing…right?"

Kina just pouts her lips while crossing her arms. She's not so sure if she can trust her older twin sister enough to even take care of their adopted daughter. After a few minutes of trying to calm down, she starts walking ahead with Sumi following her wife. They finally find Hatoko and Kana picking out cute dresses. Kina fumes with jealousy as she watches the two enjoy their time together while Sumi tries her hardest to calm her down. Kana picks out a pink dress that has a butterfly printed on it with a matching colored skirt and shows it to the dark haired girl.

"How 'bout this one?" Kana offers. "This one will look great on you~!"

Hatoko eyes the dress up and down with a straight expression. But before she can say anything, Kana keeps the dress and searches for another one. Hatoko quickly trots over next to her to see what she's picking next. Kana picks out a one piece cow pajamas and shows it to the Hatoko.

"This will look adorable on you when you go to bed at night, too~!" she says as she happily adds it to her collection.

Hatoko could only just stare at her with a straight expression. None of these clothes do not meet her approval, thus with her Auntie Kana getting overexcited. The two continue searching for clothes for 20 minutes until Kana has a handful of them and hands it to Hatoko. Most of them contained cute dresses, pajamas and one shirt that has a cat on it that makes a "Meow!" sound whenever someone squeezes its nose. But the dark-haired girl keeps her straight expression, staring at the clothes she's carrying.

"Do ya love it~?" Kana squeals.

Hatoko finally opens her mouth and hands her the clothes. "No. I don't want them."

"Ah!" Kana gasps and freezes in place while her mouth hangs open. "B-b-but…those clothes…they suit ya well…"

Hatoko just turns towards Kina. "I want Mama Kina to pick one for me."

Kina smiles brightly as she gives a happy "Un~!" and takes her daughter's hand and searches for an appropriate dress while Sumi just smiles nervously, gives Kana a pat on the back and then follows her wife.

"H-H-Hatoko…chan…" Kana says quietly, trembling from the dark-haired girl's rejection. "C-cute…clothes…."

Meanwhile, Sumi and Kina take their turn to search for clothes suitable for Hatoko. Sumi looks on one side while Kina looks at a circle of clothes. The clanking of hangers can be heard from them searching until Kina picks up a white small T-Shirt with a red flower printed on it with a pink skirt and shows it to Hatoko.

"Let's try this on," she says.

"Okay," Hatoko replies.

Both of them go to the fitting room as Sumi follows. But she stops to turn around when Kana approaches her, sobbing like a child.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cries, grabbing a hold of the woman. "SUMI-CHAAAAAAAN!"

"H-hey, stop it!" Sumi shouts as she tries to get her off.

"NOOOOO! STAY WITH MEEEEEE! I FEEL LONELY NOOOOW!"

"Kana-san!" Sumi sweat drops and keeps on trying to push her off.

****Dressing Room****

Kina smiles at her adopted daughter as Hatoko finishes putting on the outfit and twirls around, making the skirt flutter gracefully.

"How do I look?" the dark-haired girl ask.

"Ya look lovely," Kina replies. "Take a look in the mirror an' see."

Hatoko did as what her mother told her and smiles at her reflection. "You're right! I do look lovely in that! Thanks Mama Kina!"

"No problem, hun," Kina kneels down to her level. "Do ya wan' this outfit, Hatoko-chan?"

"Yes, please!" the young girl replies happily.

"Okay, this is a keeper. But first let's show yer Mama Sumi."

"Okay!"

The two exit the dressing room to meet up with Sumi. However, when the girls meet walk out of the dressing room, they notice Kana clinging with Sumi. Kina stares at the two while her wife looks back and forth at Kina and Kana.

"What's going on?" Hatoko asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"That's my line," Kina mutters.

Sumi sweat drops as she finally pushes the older twin off. "Oh, Kina! You're back!"

However, her wife does not respond as she stomps over towards Kana. Sumi sighs in relief for not being targeted, but sweat drops yet again when she hears Kina scolding her older sister for clinging onto her wife. When she's finished, the brunette turns towards her wife, smiling like nothing happened.

"So, Suu-chan. What do ya think of Hatoko-chan's outfit?" Kina gestures towards the small girl.

Sumi smiles and puts a hand on her hip. "She looks cute in that. I say we buy it."

Hatoko smiles as well. "Really!? Thank you!"

Kina kneels down to Hatoko's level. "Now ya can take 'em off, Hatoko-chan. After that, wan' to look for some more clothing?"

"Sure!" The young girl replies with a happy smile.

"Let's do it," Sumi says.

Kana wasn't feeling too good when she hears it. "I thought…I was being a helpful person…"

Sumi walks over to the older twin and pats her head. "It's okay, Kana-san. You did your best. Maybe next time, we'll let you help out. Okay?"

The older twin sniffles and nods. She stands up and waves the family good-bye. Once Kana leaves, Sumi and Kina continue to search for some clothes for their daughter.

****An Hour Later****

"Whew! We bought quite the outfits, huh, Suu-chan?" Kina says as she stretches her arms after entering their apartment.

"Mm-hmm," Sumi nods in agreement while carrying the bag full of clothes. "Hatoko-chan really loved these. I'm sure everyone will like it once she gets into kindergarden."

Hatoko's smile fades as she looks down at the floor. Sumi and Kina take notice and kneel down to her level on both sides.

"What's wrong, Hatoko-chan?" Kina asks.

"I don't know…what might happen when I go to school," the young girl says. "I'm just afraid everyone will make fun of me like back in the orphanage. I'm…so scared."

Kina gives her daughter a hug. "Don' worry. Remember, not everyone is cruel in this world. I can assure you…that someone out there will be nice enough to be your friend."

Hatoko looks up at her brunette mother. "You think so?"

Sumi nods in agreement as she puts her hand on her shoulder. "Mm-hmm. You'll make new friends soon. We can promise you that."

Hatoko hesitates for a bit. Her two mothers were right when they promised her to be the best mothers she could ever want. She now trusts them enough to believe their other promise and gives both of them a hug.

"Thank you, Mama Kina. Mama Sumi," she says.

Both wives hug their daughter back tenderly.

****Late That Night****

Kina tucks in Hatoko with her stuffed animals and crawls into bed next to her. Sumi crawls in next to her wife after putting her glasses on the nightstand and all of them snuggle close to each other to get more comfortable. Kina glances at the sleeping Hatoko and back at her wife.

"She's sleeping so peacefully," she whispers, soft enough so that she doesn't wake the young girl up. "I'm glad she's sleeping with us again."

"Mm-hmm," Sumi agrees. She starts to close her eyes when her wife speaks up.

"Hey, Suu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do ya thin' Hatoko-chan will make new friends when we get her into kindergarden?"

Sumi just smiles. "We'll just have to see, Kina. We'll never know unless Hatoko-chan tells us."

"That's true. I'm worried about her sometimes, ya know?"

"I know you are." Sumi kisses her on the forehead. "But we should have faith in Hatoko-chan. She's our daughter after all and both of us need to support her the best we can."

Kina nods in agreement. "Of course. We _will_ have faith in her. We will."

After a minute of silence, both of them intertwine hands and nuzzle each other's noses.

"I love you, Suu-chan," Kina whispers.

"I love you, too, Kina," Sumi whispers back. "My most precious wife."

The two lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been a year since my last update, but now I'm back! I've been looking at Family fanfics for a while and they inspired me to come back to this story. Sadly, though, no other reviews came up since I was gone. (sigh) Oh, well. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will be awesome! I can promise you that because I'll add a few female crossover characters~! I won't tell you anything until the next chapter! Hehe~! (puts a finger to her mouth)**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	7. The Three Little Toddlers

**Chapter 7**

**The Three Little Toddlers**

**A/N: Forgive me for being a sucker at registrations and such. I only wrote what I could on there, so please don't hate me. **

"This is it, Hatoko-chan," Kina says early one morning as she, her wife and daughter stand before a small school building before them that reads "Hibiki Elementary". "This is where yer going. An' I have all the registration forms done; with the help of Suu-chan, of course~!"

Sumi nods in agreement. "It's quite difficult, but we got through it just fine."

Hatoko gazes at the school building as she gently grips Kina's hand. "I'm a bit nervous about this…but I feel that I'm going to have a great time."

"That's the spirit~!" Kina cheers as she hugs her daughter. "I'm so glad we're applying you to this school! I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun there~!"

Hatoko just nods. She hopes that her two mothers are right on her making new friends soon. She does not like being lonely after all. With a smile, she and her two mothers enter the school and find the front office. They tell the office lady about attending Hatoko to this school and the office lady accepts. Once that's done, Sumi and Kina were told to meet up with a kindergarden teacher to talk about Hatoko attending there and if there should be any problems that they might discuss as well. The two wives nod and gently take Hatoko towards the classroom the office lady told them, which is down at the end of the building where the first graders and kindergardeners are. It's a small hall with about 4 classroom for the first graders and 2 classrooms for the kindergardeners. Sumi and Kina walk towards the classroom on the left and knocks on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing a young woman with red hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing glasses. She is also wearing a female business suit, which consists of a red vest, yellow long sleeved shirt and black skirt and high heels.

"Oh, welcome," she says. "What brings you here?"

Sumi smiles. "Hello. My name is Sumi Miyako and this is my wife, Kina. We would like to introduce you to our daughter, Hatoko. Hatoko Kobayashi." She gestures her hand towards her daughter

"Nice to meet you!" the young girl says as she bows.

"Likewise," the red-haired woman says as she returns the bow. "My name is Mizuho Kazami. I'm the kindergarden teacher here." She then looks up at Sumi and Kina. "Oh, I'm very surprised to see a lesbian couple here with their own daughter. That happens rarely here."

"Oh, really?" Kina asks.

"Yes," Mizuho replies. "Though, it's nice to see that you two are nice ladies. Here, why don't all come in."

The three all enter the classroom and take a seat at the teacher's desk near the corner of the room. Hatoko looks around as she takes her seat. There were building blocks of different kinds, large Lego blocks, toy dinosaurs, playhouses, two matts with blankets for nap time and there were about 5 or 6 round tables with little chairs. She smiles at the atmosphere around her. This is definitely going to be one good year at kindergarden.

"So, Hatoko-chan," Mizuho speaks. "You're applying here?"

"Yes," the young girl replies with a nod.

The red-haired womna smiles and looks at the two wives. "Did you have the registration forms?"

"Yes, we gave it to the office lady at the front," Sumi replies. She digs into her purse and pulls out another piece of paper. "Here's her birth certificate."

Mizuho takes it and examines it for a bit. "Mmmm…I see. So, Hatoko-chan is actually adopted by the two of you. She's been transferred to the Yamase Orphanage because her parents couldn't afford to take care of her."

"Yes, ma'am," Kina says with a nod. "She wanted a wonderful family to care for her, so we decided to adopt her."

"I see. Well, you two look like very nice parents to Hatoko-chan," Mizuho says.

"Thank you very much," Sumi and Kina say in unison.

The teacher then turns to Hatoko. "Hatoko-chan, welcome to Hibiki Elementary. You'll love it here and I hope the other children will get along with you."

"I hope so," the young girl says as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "I feel a bit nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous," Mizuho says. "But you'll get used to your new friends after a while."

"Okay," Hatoko nods.

Sumi and Kina smile at her daughter. They are sure Hatoko is going to have a good time in kindergarden. After discussing a few more things, like how long each class goes, when recess will start, nap time and snack will occur and other things, the girls stand up.

"It's meeting you two," Mizuho says as she bows.

"Likewise," Kina says as an idea pops in her head and clasps her hands together. "Hey! Maybe we should hang out sometime!"

Sumi turns toward her wife. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Kina says as she turns toward Mizuho. "After all, Mizuho-san is a nice enough person to talk to, right?"

The red-haired woman nods. "Of course! I would love to hang out with you two!"

"Great!" Kina cheers. "Let's all exchange numbers right now~!"

The three women snatch out their phones and exchange numbers for a minute. Once that's done, Mizuho smiles at the happy family.

"Hatoko-chan's first day will be tomorrow," she says.

"We'll be there," Sumi says. "Thank you."

"Thank you!" Hatoko says as she waves. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Hatoko-chan," Mizuho waves back.

With that, the happy family leaves the classroom with Hatoko holding both of her mother's hands.

"That was easy," Kina says.

"It sure was," Sumi agrees as she turns to her daughter. "Are you looking forward to your first day here?"

Hatoko nods happily. "Yes! I'm so excited to be there!"

"I'm glad!" Kina says as she turns toward her wife. "Hey! Why don' we tell the others?"

"That's a great idea," Sumi says as her smile fades at the thought of a certain someone. "But…what about your sister?"

"Don' worry. I'll discipline her if she doesn' behave," Kina says while showing a fist.

****At the Apartment a Few Hours Later****

"Wow!" Arata says as she clasps her hands together. "Congratulations, Hatoko-chan!"

"Yes!" Hayase agrees. "I hope you have a good first day."

"Thank you!" Hatoko says.

Kana couldn't stop herself from squealing. "OOHHHH, THIS IS SO GREAT! CONGRATS HATOKO-CHA-OWWW!"

Kina raises her fist after hitting her sister's head with it. "Yer not goin' to suffocate Hatoko-chan this time, ya hear?"

"Yeesss…." Kana groans as she gets back on her feet slowly while rubbing her head.

Komugi walks up to the young girl and smiles. "I hope your first day goes well, Hatoko. This will be your first time to make real friends."

Hatoko nods and turns towards her mothers. "I will make friends soon, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Kina replies.

"We know you can do it," Sumi says.

This makes the young girl feel a lot better than she had earlier, even back in the orphanage. She now has the confidence to try to make at least one friend. If she does that, she'll be able to tell her two mothers the great news. With that in mind, she hugs both of them with a smile on her face. Sumi and Kina return the hug.

****The Next Day****

The two wives enter the school again the next morning, this time, the halls were full of little children. Most of them were at their lockers, chatting with their friends while others are just chilling and walking towards their classrooms. They stop they minute they step foot in the small hallways. Hatoko is wearing a white T-shirt with a pink flower printed on it with a pink skirt on it and white knee-high socks.

Kina kneels down to her level. "Alright. This is it, Hatoko-chan. Behave yerself and have fun."

"Don't get into trouble," Sumi says while waving a finger. "I don't want any accidents or incidents on your first day, okay?"

"Okay!" Hatoko says while nodding her head. "I'll be a good girl!"

Kina nods as she gives her daughter a hug. "Okay. We'll see you after school, Hatoko-chan."

"See you, Mama Kina and Mama Sumi," Hatoko says as she returns the quick hug and pulls away.

After that, the young girl trots over towards the kindgergarden classroom and closes the door. Kina stands up as she watches her daughter leave and links arms with her wife.

"I'm glad Hatoko-chan is goin' to school," she says softly. "She'll love it there."

"I'm sure she will, Kina," Sumi agrees as she kisses her wife on the forehead.

* * *

"Alright, everyone," Mizuho says. "Gather around because I have a special announcement for all of you."

All the children gather around their teacher as the red-haired woman beckons Hatoko to come to the front.

"Everyone, this is Hatoko Kobayashi," Mizuho says as she gestures her hand towards the young girl. "She is a bit shy, but is a nice girl. Please get along with her."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Hatoko says as she bows.

The children applaud and Hatoko sits back down with the rest. She looks around for a bit before getting her attention to the teacher. The first thing they are doing is a coloring activity. She gets the children to the tables and passes each of them a sheet. They are coloring a puppy playing with a ball. And there are letters, telling which color to color the picture with in order for the kids to understand. Mizuho then passes out crayons to each table and the kids immediately start coloring. Hatoko starts to color the puppy brown since the letter "BR" means brown. It takes about a minute to color the whole thing before going for the collar, which has the letter "R" for red.

She then goes for the green, which is labeled "G" on the grass. She takes a light green crayon and starts to color when it suddenly breaks.

"Awww!" Hatoko frowns.

"Here! You can have this!" a girl with blue hair tied in two twin braids says as she hands her a light green crayon.

"Thanks!" Hatoko takes it and carefully colors it.

Mizuho walks around the room, making sure everyone is doing the task well. She looks over at Hatoko's work and smiles.

"That's very good, Hatoko-chan," she says softly. "Great job."

Hatoko smiles back, turns toward her work and continues coloring. After about 20 minutes, everyone finishes one by one and hands in their work to Mizuho. She compliments each of them and starts to stack them up so that she'll hang them up on the wall later.

****An Hour Later****

After doing a few more activities, like learning how to write words, doing some arts and crafts and doing snack time, it's time for the children to play outside. Everyone excitedly runs outside with Hatoko being the last one to run out. Mizuho follows close behind to keep an eye on the children. She looks over at Hatoko, who is standing there for a bit, hesitating.

"Don't you want to play with anyone?" she asks.

"Yes," Hatoko replies as she looks around. "But…I don't know who to ask. They all seem so interested in their own friends."

Mizuho kneels down to her level and searches with her until they hear a voice.

"Hey! Wanna come and play?"

Hatoko turns around to see the same girl that handed her the crayon waving with her friend next to her. The other girl has black hair with two low pig-tails and expressionless eyes, making her a bit scary.

"Oh! Looks like Kaede-chan and Mari-chan are eager to play with you," Mizuho says as she stands back up. "Why don't you go to them, Hatoko-chan?"

The dark-haired girl nods and happily runs toward them.

"Hello!" Hatoko greets.

"Hello!" the blue haired girl says. "My name's Kaede and this is Mari-chan!" She gestures toward the black haired girl. "What's yours?"

"I'm Hatoko," the dark-haired girl says.

"Nice to meet you, Hatoko-chan!" Kaede says. "I hope we can become great friends!"

Hatoko gasps. "F-friends?"

"Sure!" Mari says. "You look like a nice person anyway, right? So, let's play together!"

Hatoko wanted to jump for joy. She can't believe on her first day, she's actually making real friends and that's really good. Her two mothers are truly right after all.

"Yes!" the young girl says. "Let's all play together!"

The three young girls take hands and jump around happily in a circle while laughing. Then, when they stop, Mari lets go and taps Kaede on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" she says as she immediately makes a run for it.

"Hey! No fair!" Kaede cries as she chases after her.

Hatoko laughs as she follows Kaede to chase down Mari. They run past the playground and around the swing set until they get towards the sandbox. Mari stops to see the others building a sandcastle and does not want to knock it down. She quickly turns around to see Kaede catching up to her, so she turns back around into the open space where the little soccer fields are, but Hatoko cuts her off and accidentally tackles her to the ground. Kaede jumps in soon after. The girls laugh as they stand up.

"You're not it, Hatoko-chan!" Mari says.

"But at least I still caught you~!" Hatoko points out. "Doesn't that count?"

"Ah, who cares," Kaede says. "We're having fun, though."

Hatoko smirks. "Well in that case…TAG! You're it, Mari-chan!"

"Oh, it's on now!" Mari immediately goes after Hatoko with Kaede following her.

However, once they get around the playground and swing set again, Hatoko is getting farther and farther away from Kaede and Mari than earlier. Eventually, they stop to catch their breath while Mari watches Hatoko keep on running until she stops.

"She's really fast," Kaede pants. "I don't know how she's able to run that fast!"

"Me neither," Mari agrees.

"Yoo-hoo!" Hatoko waves. "Aren't you gonna get me~?"

After getting their breath back, they continue their pursuit and Hatoko makes a run for it. They get to the small soccer fields once again until Hatoko stops to look back and notices Mari is gone. She chuckles to herself as she thinks she had lost her. But when she turns around, she sees Mari cutting her off, making the dark-haired girl slide stop, but is too late to turn back around. Mari tackles her to the ground and laughs.

"Tag! You're it!" she says.

Hatoko laughs as well and sits up to look around for a bit. "Hey, where's Kaede-chan?"

Mari looks around, too. "I could've sworn she was here."

"Hey, girls!" Kaede calls from behind a big tree. "Over here!"

Both young girls trot over towards their friend, who has three sticks in her hand. She hands both of them one and smiles.

"What are these for?" Hatoko asks.

"I saw this on television one time," Kaede explains. "Pretend these are swords."

"Alright," Mari says as she waves her stick. "Then what?"

"Then, you raise your stick in the air and the others do the same," Kaede says as she raises hers. "The ends have to touch."

"Okay," Hatoko raises her stick and touches Kaede's with hers. Mari does the same.

"Now, all of us shout these words," Kaede says as she inhales. "We say, 'All for one and one for all!' Got it?"

"Oh~! Now I get it!" Hatoko says excitedly. "We're the Three Musketeers, right?"

"Correct, Hatoko-chan!" Kaede says. "Only we are The Three Little Toddlers. How does that sound?"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Mari says. "But why are we do this?"

"To celebrate our friendship with Hatoko-chan," Kaede says. "I thought this might be a good time to do this."

Hatoko smiles at both of her new friends. "Thank you, Kaede-chan and Mari-chan! You're the best!"

Both of her friends smile back at her. For the first time in her life, Hatoko has made real friends. Not one, but 2 friends, which makes it ten times better. And she couldn't be any happier.

"Ready?" Kaede says as she raises her stick.

Hatoko and Mari nod as they raise theirs and touch Kaede's altogether.

"ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" the three of them shout in unison.

* * *

When it's the afternoon, it's time for the kindergardeners to come home. Mizuho says good-bye to all of them, including Hatoko and everyone exits the classroom to go to their respective parents. Hatoko immediately notices Sumi and Kina up ahead and trots over to them.

"Mama!" she says as she happily jumps into Kina's arms.

Kina catches her and spins her around a little while lifting her up. "Hey, Hatoko-chan! How was your first day?"

"It was great!" Hatoko replies. "I made 2 new friends today!"

"Oh, my goodness! That's amazing!" Kina says. "I knew you could do it!"

"Me, too," Sumi says. "We're very proud of you, Hatoko-chan."

The young girl smiles at both of her mothers. She is really grateful to be adopted by wonderful lesbian parents. In the end, making friends is a huge success for Hatoko.

* * *

**A/N: Yes~! I finally put Mizuho Kazami into good use in this story! There is no other good anime female teacher other than her that I like! Well, other than Takako from Sono Hanabira, but she already has her girlfriend. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I sure had fun writing this~! Also, even if you know where the characters are from, I'll put them here just so that you'll all know what I'm talking about.**

**Mizuho Kazami from "Please Teacher"**

**Kaede Furutani and Mari from "Yuru Yuri"**

**I do not own either of those series or any of those characters. I shall make more female crossover characters soon because it's a lot more fun doing that. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	8. A Wonderful Evening

**Chapter 8**

**A Wonderful Evening**

**A/N: So…I decided to get back on this, so that people don't have to WAIT another year for an update. And thanks to those who have reviewed. You have my gratitude~! So, please continue enjoying the story~!**

Sumi and Kina look in their bedroom to find a sleeping Hatoko, all curled up with her teddy bear. The brunette giggles softly and taps on her wife's shoulder, signaling her to leave the room for a bit. Sumi nods and quietly shuts the door while the two wives walk toward the kitchen.

"She's so adorable when she's asleep," Kina says.

"Indeed she is," Sumi replies. "She's never been this happy before."

"We did the right thing, Suu-chan. And I'm very happy that we adopted her."

"Mm-hmm." Kina links arms with her beloved. "Though…don' you think we should buy her a proper bed?"

Sumi giggles. "I think so. I mean, her sleeping with us is nice. But we need some time to ourselves."

Just then, Kina takes her hand and leads her to the living room. Both of them plop down on the couch while holding each other's hands.

"What are you doing, Kina?" Sumi asks.

The brunette giggles and kisses her on the cheek. "I wanna have fun with ya, Suu-chan."

"What do you mean by th-WAH!"

All of a sudden, Kina wiggles her fingers at Sumi's waist, making her laugh.

"K-Kina! Haha! S-shouldn't we do this some other t-time?" she says, trying to stifle her laughter. "H-Hatoko's asleep right now!"

"Don' worry, Suu-chan," her wife says, softly. "It's jus' a little tickle fight. Is there a problem with that?"

Sumi smirks and begins to tickle her wife back. "In that case, let me do the same~!"

"Nooo~! Stop, Suu-chan!"

But the tickle fight is cut short when Kina falls off the couch along with Sumi falling on top of her. Sumi gasps as she jolts up to see if her wife is okay.

"I'm sorry!" she cries in alarm.

"I-it's okay, Suu-chan…" Kina replies.

Both of them stare at each other's eyes, not moving a muscle. Sumi cannot resist the cute look on Kina's face, therefore she feels the need to kiss her. She does so by leaning in slowly and softly brushes her lips against hers. Kina closes her eyes as Sumi kisses her again. The brunette wraps her arms around her wife's neck shortly after, kissing passionately until the two pull away, staring at each other's eyes.

"I love ya, Suu-chan," Kina whispers.

"I love you, too, Kina," Sumi whispers back. "My most precious wife."

The two sit up and kiss for the third time. Just then, they hear tiny footsteps coming towards them.

"Mama Kina…Mama Sumi?" Hatoko says as she rubs her eyes.

"Hatoko-chan!" Kina and Sumi exclaim in unison.

"Wh-what are ya doing here!?" the brunette says. "Shouldn' ya be in bed?"

"I heard a loud noise, so I came to see what's going on," the dark haired girl replies as she walks closer towards Kina and hugs her. "Are you two okay?"

Kina smiles and pets her daughter. "Yes, sweetie. We're alright. We're just…having fun."

"Having fun?" Hatoko repeats.

Sumi giggles as she gets a turn to pet her. "Parents love to have fun with each other sometimes. That's all."

The young girl looks back and forth at her two mothers, smiles and hugs the two of them.

"Mou…" she says. "If you're going to have fun with each other…don't do it without me."

The two wives return the hug with smiles remaining on their faces. Sure their fun was enjoyable alone, but they can now have more fun with Hatoko around. Sumi and Kina learned just that.


	9. You're Never Alone

**Chapter 9**

**You're Never Alone**

"I'm off to work," Sumi says as she leaves the door.

"Bye, Suu-chan!" Kina waves to her wife.

Hatoko trots next to her gentle mother and waves. "Bye, bye, Mama Sumi!"

Sumi waves to her daughter and heads out the door. The young girl then turns to Kina.

"Where does Mama Sumi work at?" Hatoko asks.

"Home."

"What does she do?"

Kina giggles. "It depends. But all that matters is that yer mother is working hard to earn enough money in order for us to live longer." She leans down towards her daughter's level. "And for us to buy food to fill yer cute little tummy, Hatoko-chan~!" She playfully pokes her daughter's stomach, making the young girl laugh.

"Hahahaha! Stop it, Mama Kina!" Hatoko laughs.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle~!"

"Hahahaha! Stooooop! I caaaan't breathe!"

Kina continues tickling her daughter until they stop to catch their breath. Once the laughing dies down, the brunette helps Hatoko up and opens the door.

"Come on. I'll walk you to school," she says.

"Okay!" Hatoko says, happily.

She takes her mother's hand and off they go to her kindergarden class.

****Hibiki Elementary****

"And that, kids, is how to mix colors with paint," Mizuho says as she puts the brush down. "Now you try it."

All the kids get to work at their separate tables with plates in front of them that has two different colors of paint. Red and blue, red and yellow and so on. Hatoko takes the paint brush and mixes blue and yellow, combining the two to make it green. Kaede smiles at Hatoko's quick learning.

"Wow! That's so cool!" she exclaims.

"Really?" The dark haired girl says. "It's just mixing colors."

"Mixing colors is fun," Mari says as she mixes her colors, making it orange.

Hatoko giggles at her two best friends, laughing and talking with each other. It's been a few days since the three of them became friends, but the young girl is happy nonetheless. They've played together, talked and enjoyed each other's company. They were the best of friends.

However, something catches Hatoko's eye. A blonde girl with a white shirt and dark blue skirt with different colored eyes, one green and the other red, at the table alone, slowly mixing the colors with a lonely look on her face. Hatoko can't help but stare at that girl with her expression full of concern.

"Who is that?" she asks Kaede.

The braided girl looks towards the lonely blonde. "Hmm…oh. Vivio-chan."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Takamachi Vivio-chan," Kaede replies. "No one…pays attention to her."

Hatoko gasps. "Huh!? Why!?"

"I don't know," Mari replies as she continues mixing. "But I heard that she gets picked on a lot. Mostly because she's very different from all of us."

"Different?"

Kaede makes a sad expression as she glances at the girl, Vivio and then back to her work. But Hatoko just keeps on looking at the blonde with a worried expression. Maybe by the time during their play time, she'll go and talk to her.

****Later****

The kids began running outside to play on the playground, the swings and such, but Hatoko stops for a second to look for Vivio. However, she doesn't have long to look when she finds her squatting in a corner, looking down at the ground with a pink stuffed bunny in her arms. Mizuho walks next to Hatoko with a worried look.

"Oh, dear," she says. "Poor Vivio-chan."

"Why doesn't anyone want to play with her?" Hatoko asks. "Why is everyone teasing her about being different?"

Mizuho sighs and leans down towards Hatoko's level. "Well…Vivio-chan was born with heterochromatic eyes, meaning different colored eyes. She's an orphan that nobody cared about because she's different. Then, two kind women came and adopted her, but after the kids found out about her having two moms, that made it worse. So…she's been alone ever since."

Hatoko can't believe what she just heard. She clenches her fists in anger at the thought of the kids picking on her just because she has two lesbian parents and her different colored eyes. She sees some girls walking up to her and snatching her stuffed toy away.

"Unforgivable…" she mutters. Hatoko starts stomping towards the girls, ignoring Mizuho's calls. _They pick on her because she's different?_ she thinks. _Well, I'm going to show them that being different isn't all that bad! Because I was in the same position as she is._

"Hey!" she shouts, loud enough for the three girls to hear. "Stop picking on this girl!"

The girl that's holding the doll laughs. "And what are you going to do? That girl is just too different from us. I mean, just look at her!"

"P-please, give it back!" Vivio whimpers as she tries to take the stuffed bunny away, but misses, making her fall face down. "Ow!"

The three girls laugh.

"You're too slow!" the first one says. "Why don't you go back to your mommy? Or your two mommies, in fact! Haha!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hatoko shouts, making the three girls startled. She stomps over toward her, snatches the stuffed bunny out of her hands, glares at her and then turns toward the blonde to hand the stuffed toy back. "Here, Vivio-chan."

Vivio just takes the bunny and hugs it while crying softly. Hatoko then turns towards the three girls with an angry expression.

"How dare you pick on this girl!?" she shouts. "Just because she has two mommies and different colored eyes doesn't make her that much different from you three!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" the first girl shouts.

"Because _I_ have two mommies as well!" Hatoko says.

The three girls gasp in surprise.

"Y-you!?" the second one says.

"We had no idea!" the third one adds.

"Now you know!" Hatoko says. "I may get picked on because of that, but you know what? I've had enough of that! You three girls are no better than the two of us!"

"That's right!" Kaede says as she and Mari walk next to their friend.

"No one picks on our friends!" Mari says as she points her stick at them. "Especially, Vivio-chan!"

The blonde gasps as she looks at the three girls who are defending her.

Hatoko steps up towards the three mean girls and glares at them. "Don't ever pick on Vivio-chan again just because she's different! It's okay to be different, you got it!? Never treat it as a bad thing!"

The three girls huff and just walk away. Hatoko and her two friends turn towards the blonde with smiles on their faces.

"Don't listen to them," Hatoko says.

"They're a bunch of bums," Kaede adds.

"If anyone picks on you again, I'll make sure they'll have it!" Mari says as she waves her stick around.

All Vivio could do is just stare at them while tears stream down her face. "Th-thank you. I've…never had anyone stand up for me before…"

"Oh, no problem," Hatoko says. "I can't let someone like you get picked on."

"So…you were picked on, too?" The blonde asks. "Why?"

"My parents couldn't afford to take care of me, you see," the dark haired girl explains. "So, I was left in the orphanage until I turned 6. Everyone teased me because they thought they wanted to throw me away instead, but two kind women decided to adopt me. They promised me to become the best parents I ever had and they kept that promise." She walks up to Vivio, smiling. "I'm sure your adoptive parents did the same. I may not have met them, but from what Kazami-sensei told me, they were also kind. So, you should be grateful that you've got parents that take good care of you, just like I was when my parents adopted me."

A new batch of tears fall from the blonde's eyes as she hiccups, nods and hugs Hatoko. The dark haired girl returns the hug and smiles.

"There, there," she whispers. "You're never alone, Vivio-chan. Kaede-chan, Mari-chan and I will be your friend. We promise you that."

"Yes! We'll be best friends~!" Kaede says with a fist pumped.

"Best friends, indeed~!" Mari says, cheering.

Vivio looks up at the dark haired girl. "Thank you so much…um…"

"Hatoko. Hatoko Kobayashi. But you can call me Hatoko-chan, okay~?"

"I'm Kaede!" the blue haired girl says waving.

"Hi, I'm Mari," the black haired girl says.

Vivio wipes her tears and smiles at her three new friends. "It's nice to meet you all, Hatoko-chan, Kaede-chan and Mari-chan."

The four girls happily join hands and jump up and down. Not only Hatoko has made another new friend, but Vivio has gained her first 3 friends for the first time in her life. Unbeknownst to the four young girls, Mizuho, who watched the whole thing, can't help but stand there and smile.

****After School****

When it's time for dismissal, Hatoko searches for Sumi and Kina when she finds them standing at the front entrance. She runs towards them and give them a hug.

"Mama Sumi! Mama Kina!" she says.

"Hello there, Hatoko-chan," Kina says as she picks her up. "Anything new goin' on today?"

"I made another friend!" The young girl replies. "Her name is Takamachi Vivio-chan!" She turns around just in time to see the blonde running. "There she is now! Vivio-chan!" She gives her a wave as a signal to get her attention.

Vivio turns and smiles at the dark haired girl. "Hello! Oh, are those your parents?"

"Yes!" Hatoko gestures her hand towards them. "This is Mama Sumi and Mama Kina."

"A pleasure to meet ya," Kina says bowing.

"Nice to meet you," Sumi says, bowing as well.

Before Vivio can respond, another voice calls for her.

"Vivio!"

A woman with long auburn hair tied in a side pony-tail, walks towards the child, followed by another with long blonde hair that goes down to her waist with a ribbon tied at the end of it.

"Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama!" Vivio says as she hugs both of them.

Kina takes notice and smiles. "Oh, I didn't know Vivio-chan has two mothers, too."

The auburn haired woman nods. "Yup. I'm Nanoha and this is my best friend, Fate."

"Nice to meet you," Fate says, bowing. Her voice sounds soft and gentle.

"My name is Kinana," Kina says.

"I'm Sumi, Kina's wife." Sumi says, bowing.

Nanoha looks down at Hatoko. "Wow! What an adorable little girl! Is this your child?"

"Yes," Kina replies. "This is Hatoko. And she told us that she made friends with Vivio-chan."

"Oh~?" Nanoha turns back to her child. "Is that true, Vivio?"

"Yep!" the little blonde replies. "Actually, I made three friends, Kaede-chan and Mari-chan!"

"How grand!" Nanoha says excitedly as she lifts her daughter up. "Fate-chan, Vivio's finally made some friends! Isn't that great!?"

Fate nods as she pets her daughter. "We're very proud of you, sweetie."

"Well then, we better get goin'," Kina says as she gently takes her daughter's hand. "It's nice meeting all of ya."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Nanoha says as she carries Vivio on her shoulder. "Bye!"

The two families wave good-bye to each other and go their separate ways. Sumi walks next to her daughter and holds her other hand. Hatoko just smiles at her two loving mothers, who smile at her in return.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to put Vivio from Strikers on here since…she got older in Vivid. And I wanted to reveal Nanoha and Fate later on, but just decided "Why not?"**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! **


	10. Lap Naps

**Chapter 10**

**Lap Naps**

Sumi is working on her computer one day when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," she says.

The door opens and Hatoko trots inside. "Hi, Mama Sumi. I'm…sorry to come in while you're working, but I have a question."

Sumi turns her chair around and leans down toward her level. "Sure, what is it? Ask anything you want."

Hatoko fiddles with her fingers, feeling a bit nervous. "U-um…I've been noticing that Mama Kina has been using your lap as a pillow. Does it…feel good?"

The woman blushes and turns away for a bit. _She spied on us again, didn't she?_ she thinks.

"Well…in a way, yes," Sumi replies. "Kina just likes to do that for fun."

"Then…can I try your lap and see how it feels?"

"Huh!?" Sumi is surprised to hear her daughter say that. Plus, if Kina comes and sees this, how will she react? She looks around and sees her wife still doing the dishes and turns back to her daughter. "Alright. Just this once okay?"

"Yay~!" Hatoko cheers.

Sumi sits down on the floor, beckons her daughter to come over and Hatoko happily rests her head on her lap.

"How does it feel?" Sumi asks.

"It feels…so soft and warm~!" Hatoko replies as she curls up a bit. "I guess that's why Mama Kina enjoys it so much~"

Sumi smiles and gently strokes her hair. _This isn't really that bad,_ she thinks. _I guess it's good to have someone else lay on my lap, but Kina will always be the one who will sleep on it the most._

Just when Sumi is getting into it, a surprised voice makes her jump.

"Suu-chan!?" Kina cries. "Hatoko-chan!?

Hatoko happily sits up. "Mama Kina! I got to lay on Mama Sumi's lap! It feels great!"

Kina stands there frozen for a bit. Sumi is shaking in fear about how her wife will react to that. However, after a soft sigh, Kina smiles and sits down on the floor next to Sumi.

"I'm very glad ya got to experience it, Hatoko-chan," she says softly. "Suu-chan's lap is the best pillow I got. There's no need for any pillow in this apartment, except for when we go to bed." She pats her lap. "In fact, why don' ya lay on my lap, little one?"

"Really!?" Hatoko brightens.

"Of course~! Go right ahead."

The young girl happily obliges and rests her head on Kina's lap, sighing with bliss. Sumi secretly sighs in relief. _I'm worried for nothing, I suppose,_ she thinks. _It's all good now. Hatoko-chan is happy laying on either of our laps. _

"Suu-chan," Kina whispers as she gently strokes her daughter's hair. "Don' be afraid to let Hatoko-chan rest on yer lap. She's our daughter after all."

"You're right," Sumi says as she kisses her on the forehead. "I was worried for nothing."

Kina giggles. "Well, I'll forgive ya for that. But…" She leans in and holds up a finger. "Don' let anyone else ask ya for yer lap. Because yer lap is for me or Hatoko-chan only. Ya hear?"

Her wife smiles and kisses her cheek. "I promise, Kina. I promise."


	11. Worries

**Chapter 11**

**Worries**

Sumi sits at her desk, scratching her head while having her coffee in front of her late afternoon. It's been about 4 hours since she's been working. In fact, she's been working non-stop since after she found out she has to pay the bills and everything, including their credit card bill. However, her wife, Kina is getting really worried about Sumi burning herself out because of this. She tries to tell her that she can take a break and all, but Sumi just keeps on working. This also worries her daughter, Hatoko. She was growing bored of playing with Kina the whole time and wanted Sumi to be part of it. However, the hard-working wife just couldn't keep her eyes off her work.

One night, Kina notices her little daughter walking towards her with a sad look on her face and is on the verge of crying. The brunette walks toward her and offers a gentle smile while stroking her hair.

"Hatoko-chan, honey, what's the matter?" She says softly.

"Mama Sumi. She...she still doesn't want to play with me..." Hatoko sniffles. "I'm...I'm afraid that she doesn't like me anymore..."

Kina shakes her head and kisses her daughter on the forehead. "No, no, no. That's not true, sweetie. Suu-chan is going to be alright. She's been...a little stressed lately. That's all."

"Stressed?" Hatoko repeats as she tilts her head in confusion.

"Yes, Hatoko-chan. Here, let me talk to Suu-chan, okay? You can go to bed, okay?"

The little girl nods and trots over towards her bedroom. With a nod, Kina walks over toward the little room where Sumi is on her computer and typing away. However, seeing some errors on the screen makes her frustrated by the minute. She is up to the point where she's going to smash the keyboard to pieces when she feels a hand gently on her shoulder and then arms wrapping around her. The gentle touch of Kina's makes her feel relaxed immediately.

"Suu-chan..." she whispers.

"Hey, Kina," Sumi says, not even bothering to look up at her wife.

"Listen, I know things have been hard for ya for the past week. The bills an' stuff," Kina says. "But sometimes ya REALLY need to give yerself some rest. You didn't even notice how ya made Hatoko-chan sad like that. She was just about to cry."

Sumi sighs and hangs down her head in shame. "That's right. I've been so busy that I've been ignoring you two. I'm so sorry, Kina."

The beautiful wife kisses Sumi on the cheek. "Thanks, but I think ya need to apologize to Hatoko-chan, too. She's asleep right now, though." But before she can say anything else, Sumi is already off her chair and heading towards her daughter's room. The gentle wife just smiles. "Suu-chan..."

**Hatoko's Room**

Sumi knocks on the door a couple times, but there is no answer. She quietly opens the door and finds the small girl lying at her side and fortunately for her, Hatoko is still awake. She's been holding and staring at her stuffed animal for a long time, not moving a muscle. Sumi quietly walks over and sits next to her.

"Hey, Hatoko," she says, softly. "You okay?"

The small girl still doesn't move a muscle, but soft sniffling is heard from her. Sumi reaches her hand over to stroke her hair to comfort her a bit.

"You've been...working non-stop..." Hatoko finally says. "I thought you...really forgot about me and Mama Kina..."

Sumi gently picks the girl up and wraps her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Hatoko. This week has been very stressful for me, so if I thought if I don't step on it, I won't be able to help my family."

The violet haired young girl looks up at Sumi with a couple tears streaming down her face. "Y-you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you. You know I love you very much. And I love your Mama Kina, too."

A new batch of tears form in Hatoko's eyes and buries her head on Sumi's chest while sobbing quietly. The hard-working wife closes her eyes and strokes her daughter's hair, making her sob even more.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Kina is standing by Hatoko's door, watching them and it looks like the two made up. She gives a gentle smile when she peeks at the door again and then leaves.


	12. Arata's Newly Found Love

**Chapter**** 12**

**Arata's Newly Found Love**

Late that morning, Sumi has to go to work, so Kina has to take care of Hatoko. But earlier, since it was a school day, she had to take Hatoko to school, but lucky for her, she'll be alone for a few hours. Then, when the school day was over, Hatoko happily ran into Kina's arms and told her about her day. Apparently, she, Vivio, Kaede and Mari were playing hide and seek outside and they were having a hard time finding Vivio. It took them at least a half hour for them to search for her until they found her curled up in a log just 20 feet from the playground. How couldn't they have not noticed that? Because earlier, Vivio would always go there and stay hidden since the other kids wouldn't play with her. Kina found this story cute and funny.

While both of them hold hands, Hatoko notices that Kina is not taking her back to the apartment. Instead, looking around, she sees the busy streets and people walking back and forth on the sidewalk.

"Mama Kina?" She says, looking up at the gentle mother. "Where are we going?"

"I'm goin' to take ya somewhere special," Kina replies. "Yer Aunt Arata owns a rice shop here, so I wan' ya to get the experience."

"Really!?" Hatoko's smile widens with excitement.

"Hehe! Yes! Come to think of it, you've never seen yer Aunt Arata in a while, haven't ya?

"No, I haven't."

"Well then, it's good that I'm takin' ya there. Let's go!"

The two walk two more blocks until they arrive at the small shop called "Rice Baller". The smell fills both of their noses as they enter the shop with a ringing of the bell.

"Welcome!" Arata says, looking up from the cash register. She smiles at the familiar woman walking toward her. "Oh, Kinana-san. It's been a while."

"Hello, Arata-san," Kina greets. "Look what I've brought along!"

Arata looks down and sees Hatoko trotting towards her. "Hello, Aunt Arata!"

"Oh, hello, Hatoko-chan! It's nice to see you~! Would you like something to eat?"

"We would like 5 rice balls please," Kina says as she takes out her wallet.

"Coming right up~!"

The shop owner slides the door open and takes 5 rice balls from the tray and puts them in a small basket. After handing them to Kina, she leans in closer and says, "Fortunately, I have my lunch break, so I'll be able to talk to you while I have one of my assistants take over."

Kina smiles and nods. "Sure thing. We'll be by the window, okay?"

Arata nods as she calls on her assistants and takes off her apron while going to the break rom. A few minutes later, the shop owner comes out without her apron and soe extra food on a plate as she meets Kina and Hatoko at a table by a large window. Arata sees Hatoko happily eating the rice balls and turns to the gentle wife.

"Looks like you raised this girl well," Arata says softly. "Look how happy she is."

Kina nods as she watches her daughter enjoy her meal. "Suu-chan an' I promised to be the best parents after all." She turns back to Arata. "She's so happy bein' with us now an' I'm happy, too. She's truly our wonderful daughter."

"I'm very glad, Kinana-san."

"How are you doing, Arata-san? Have you been doing well?"

The shop owner nods with a small smile. "Yes, I have. I'm still having no luck finding the right woman for me."

"Aww! Hey, it's okay." Kina puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile. "You'll find her soon. I know it. Ya just have to keep trying. Someday...maybe a miracle will happen."

Arata smiles and nods. "You're right, Kinana-san. I'm still grateful for you wishing me luck during the wedding. I never forgot that day."

"Well then, I am wishing you luck again," Kina says as she turns to her daughter, who has a messy mouth after eating about 4 rice balls. "Oh, Hatoko-chan. You got a messy face~!" She takes a napkin and wipes it off for her. "There, all done~!"

"Thanks Mama Kina!" The small girl says.

Suddenly, the door opens with the bell ringing. Arata turns and sees a beautiful woman with long brown hair, a yellow shirt and long white skirt. There is another woman with long gray hair behind her, helping her out. She is looking around at the shop for a moment when her eyes meet Arata's. Kina notices a slight blush on the woman's face, blush a bashful smile and then turns to the counter to order her food.

"She's...so pretty..." Arata says, softly.

Kina giggles. "Told ya miracles will happen~!"

"Eh!? B-but I haven't even talked to her yet! I don't know if she HAS a significant other!"

"Ya won't know until ya talk to her~!"

Arata looks back to see that the woman already ordered her food and is about to leave when the gray aired woman talks to her. The brunette is blushing like crazy, shaking her head back and forth, but the gray haired woman just smirks and pushes her towards them with the brunette's arms flailing. Arata sees the woman stuttering at her own words as she fiddles with her skirt,

"U-u-mmm...excuse me," the woman says. "Can I...sit here?"

Arata gives rapid nods as she moves the chair next to her. The brunette sits down while the gray haired woman sits across from her. All of them are silent...for the moment.

"Hello!" Hatoko waves at both of the women.

The brunette waves with a soft smile. "Hey there. Who are you?"

"I'm Hatoko, Mama Kina's daughter!" The small girl replies happily.

Kina nods in agreement and hugs her daughter. "It's true. Hatoko-chan is my daughter. Suu-chan, my wife and I adopted her."

"Is that so?" The gray haired woman says, sounding interested. "So you are in love with another woman?"

"Mm-hmm," Kina replies. "And what are your names?"

"My name is Shouko Asai," The gray haired woman replies. "And this is my older sister, Shuko."

"Ummmm...n-n-nice to meet...you..." the brunette woman says, softly.

"And...um...my name is Arata Ouse..." Arata says quietly. "I'm actually the manager of this small shop."

Both Shuko and Shouko gasp in surprise. "You do!?"

Arata blushes and nods. It is then that Shuko tries to leave when Shouko grabs her by the shirt and sits her down again.

"You're staying here, Sis," she says. "You've been staring at Arata-san since you got here, haven't you?"

"B-b-b-b-but...I...I...ummmm..." Shuko's face is as red as a tomato and frantically looks around to see if anyone else is noticing.

Arata and Kina giggle while Hatoko tilts her head in confusion.

"Ummm...what's going on with Shuko-san?" The small girl asks.

Shouko puts her hand on her older sister's shoulder with a nervous smile. "The thing is...she is extremely shy whenever she's around someone she loves. In other words...she seems to have a crush on you, Arata."

The shop owner gasps as she cups both hands to her mouth. "She...she does!?"

Shuko nods slowly, trying to keep herself from fainting. "It's...it's love...at first sight...basically..." Her voice is soft and cute that Arata herself feels like fainting from this adorable personality.

Kina pats her friend on the back. "Congrats, Arata-san~!"

"But...how is is this possible?" Arata asks. "I mean..."

"Yes," Shouko says. "Shuko here, since she's in her early thirties, she HAS a daughter of her own. Misaki Suzuhara. Although...because of her personality, she'd rather live alone, so Misaki went to live with her father. She's quite a handful if you know what I mean~!"

Shuko blushes again. "Sh-Shouko-chan!"

"Hey, it's true!"

"Yes, b-b-but you shouldn't say things like this in front of...A-Arata-san!"

Arata giggles. "Don't worry. You know...I...I fell in love with you at first sight, too."

"R-really!?" Shuko gasps.

"Yes. Really." The shop owner takes the brunette's hands in her own with a gentle smile. "Is it alright if you...go out with me...even though you're already married?"

"E-eh!?" Shuko is completely shocked about this sudden offer that she faints, making Arata startled.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I must have overwhelmed you too much!" She cries.

Shouko waves her hand dismissively with a nervous smile. "It's alright. It happens...a lot."

Kina laughs nervously as well. Soon after all this shenanigans, everyone talks up a storm for about an hour, getting to know one another. Most of the time, the shy Shuko is talking with Arata and trying her hardest to not faint every time Arata says something nice or gives out compliments about her. Kina feels that having a very shy lover can be a handful, but deep down, Shuko seems like a very nice woman. And the two are getting along just fine.

After chatting for about another half-hour, the women stand up to leave. Shuko and Shouko wave good-bye to them and then take their leave. Kina, Hatoko and Arata watch them walk together with smiles on their faces.

"So, Arata-san," Kina says as she turns to her friend. "What do ya think? I mean, it sounds like her husband might approve of this relationship, too. Just like Shouko-chan said."

Arata blushes heavily and smiles with a nod. "Yes...I think we'll have a wonderful relationship. Thank you so much...Kinana-san. You've been such a big help."

"No problem," Kina says as she looks down at her daughter. "Well, Hatoko-chan. Ready to go home now?"

The small girl nods happily. "Yes!"

"Okay~! See ya later, Arata-san! Good luck on your new relationship!"

"Thank you! See you later. And you too, Hatoko-chan!"

The toddler waves as she takes her mother's hand and walks with her while Arata enters the shop and tells her assistants that they can take a break and she'll be taking over again. Today is a peaceful and wonderful day for Arata. Not only that, but like Kina said, miracles can happen. And that miracle...has come for her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, everyone! I have added yet another set of guest characters, this time, two of them from Angelic Layer, the same series Hatoko is in. Shuko and Shouko~! They are just such beautiful women, so that's why I added them in.**

**Also...even if you did not see Angelic Layer, I think you all should know something:**

**Shuko in the anime is quite different from the manga. In the anime, she has this disease that paralyzed her legs for good. While in the manga, she has no disease, but is extremely shy around those she loves. So, after thinking about it, I went for Shuko from the manga.**

**I mean, why not? "Wife and Wife" is supposed to be a happy series. So, putting in the anime Shuko might be a little too depressing. I guess they changed her so that she'll be more mature or something. I dunno.**

**A-Anyways, reviews are welcome! Come on, pleeeeeaaaseee~?**


	13. Accidents Will Happen

**Chapter 13**

**Accidents Will Happen**

"Hatoko-chan, wait up!" Kina cries as she tries catching up to her daughter, who is running toward the playground. She decided to have her little girl play at the park for a while to let out some energy since Sumi is still working. Plus that, Kina felt that they shouldn't stay at the apartment all the time and be bored, so she took Hatoko to the park that afternoon.

However, the happy little girl can't stop running and is too excited to hear her gentle mother's calls.

"Hatoko-chaaaaan!" Kina calls again. "Stop running! You'll trip and fall!"

The toddler still ignores her and is almost to the playground when she trips on an uneven tile and falls face down.

"Hatoko-chan!" Kina cries out in alarm as she runs to her aid. "Oh, my goodness! Are ya okay?"

Hatoko lifts her head to reveal teary eyes and soft whimpering. When she sits up, she feels a sting on her right leg. Kina gasps as she sees a large spot of blood coming out.

"Ow! It really hurts, Mama Kina!" Hatoko sobs.

"I know, baby," Kina says softly as she sets down her bag. "That's why I told you to slow down." She takes out some bandages and disinfectant wipes. "Here, let me see yer leg."

Hatoko moves her leg a bit for Kina to be able to wipe the wound. The small girl winces at the stings, but tries not to cry anymore. Then when it's all done, the brunette puts the bandage on her leg.

"There," she says. "Can ya stand up?"

The small girl slowly gets back on her feet and nods. Kina sighs in relief as she stands up as well.

"Watch where yer goin' next time, kay?" She says.

"I understand, Mama Kina," Hatoko says as she sheepishly kicks the ground. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. Now then, let's go to that playground."

"Yes!"

Then, after Kina takes her daughter's hand, the two walk towards the playground. And then, Kina lets Hatoko go and the small girl happily runs towards the playground. The gentle mother sits on a bench near the playground to watch her. Despite that little accident, this does not stop either of them from having a good day with each other.

* * *

**A/N: Why do I always have Kina look after Hatoko most of the time? Hehe! Cause I think of her as the motherly figure! Hehe! A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	14. Kaede's Charm

**Chapter 14**

**Kaede's Charm**

**A/N: Based on Yuru Yuri San Hai episode 9**

Mizuho watches the children play outside one morning, especially Hatoko, Mari, Kaede and Vivio. They are playing tag together and are running from the open field down to the large pavement. Vivio is trying to catch up to the three girls when she accidentally trips and falls flat on her face. Hatoko stops as she hears the loud thud and quickly runs to her aid.

"Vivio-chan!" She cries. "Are you okay!?"

The small blonde lifts her head, whimpering as her eyes fill with tears. Kaede and Mari come running towards the two.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mari asks.

"I think Vivio-chan is hurt," Hatoko replies, looking at her two friends with a worried look.

Kaede take a few steps forward. "Leave it to me!"

"Eh? What can you do?" Hatoko asks.

Vivio sniffles as she looks up at the blue haired girl. "K-Kaede...chan?"

"I know a magic charm that will make the pain go away," Kaede says, kneeling at the blonde's level.

"You do?"

"Sure! Just watch!" The small blue haired girl waves both hands in a circular motion three times. "Pain, pain..." She then throws her hands up in the air. "FLY AWAY!"

However, Vivio is still in tears, making Kaede tilt her head in confusion.

"Huh? I thought it would work," she says. "It worked on Mari-chan."

"Maybe try again?" Hatoko suggests.

Kaede waves her arms again. "Pain, pain...FLY AWAY!"

Still nothing. Hatoko, Mari and Kaede scratch their heads.

"This is hard..." the blue haired girl groans. "My charm won't work on her!"

It is then that an idea pops in Hatoko's head. "Wait a minute!" She says, snapping her fingers. "We're the Three Little Toddlers right? So, let's try and use Kaede-chan's charm together!"

"You really think that would work on Vivio-chan?" Mari asks.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Kaede says. "I'm in."

Mari smiles and nods. "Okay! Let's go with Hatoko-chan's idea!"

The three of them put both of their hands out in front of Vivio and wave their arms in a circular motion.

"Pain, pain..." they say in unison and then they raise their hands in the air. "FLY AWAY!"

As the three of them look down at Vivio, they could've sworn they saw her smile a little. Hatoko brightens and turns toward Kaede and Mari.

"Again!" She shouts with a fist pumped.

The three of them wave their arms again. "Pain, pain...FLY AWAY~! Pain, pain...FLY AWAY~! Pain, pain...FLY AWAY~!"

It is then they hear soft giggling from Vivio. Then, she starts laughing. Hatoko, Kaede and Mari smile as they look at the laughing blonde. But...why did it take the three of them to make the charm work?

"Thank you!" Vivio says as she tries to stifle her laughter. "I-I feel much better now that three of you did it!"

"Y-you mean this was your plan?" Kaede asks with her head tilted.

"Maybe~" Vivio teases as she sticks her tongue out.

Hatoko pouts with her cheeks puffed out and crosses her arms. "Mou~! Vivio-chan! You had us worried sick!"

"But...Vivio-chan taught us the importance of teamwork, right?" Mari says.

Kaede nods in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Y'know, she's usually very shy and timid, but actually...she's pretty smart, too."

Hatoko turns and puts out her hand towards the small blonde. "Are you okay now, Vivio-chan?"

"Yes. Thank you," Vivio takes Hatoko's hand and the purple haired girl helps her up.

Kaede clasps her hands together. "Well then! Now that everything is back to normal, what shall we do now?"

The four of them rub their chins in thought. It is then that Vivio comes over and wraps her arms around the three girls.

"What are you doing?" Hatoko asks. She can't help but smile.

"Hugging..." Vivio says, sighing happily.

Kaede and Mari exchange looks and decide to return the embrace, along with Hatoko.

"This feels...really nice," Hatoko says.

"Yes, it does," Kaede agrees.

"It's really warm, too." Mari says.

"Mm-hmm," Vivio says as she closes her eyes.

While the four little girls are hugging, Mizuho just smiles. She is really happy that the four of them are getting along so well. It's just another wonderful day, just watching the children play, but enjoy watching Hatoko, Kaede, Mari and Vivio get along.


	15. Some Alone Time

**Chapter 15**

**Some Alone Time**

Kina watches her little daughter sleeping that night. She gives a soft smile as she closes the door slowly and then walks over toward the kitchen.

"Is Hatoko asleep?" Sumi asks as she sips on her tea.

"Yes, she is," Kina answers as she walks over toward her wife and wraps her arms around her. "That means..some alone time with Suu-chan~!"

Sumi giggles as she wraps one arm around her. "Kina, you know we always have alone time together every night."

"Yes, I know. Hey, it's a beautiful night tonight. Ya mind if we take a walk for a bit?"

"We can't leave Hatoko all alone, though." Sumi warns.

"Ahhhh, yer right. Then, how 'bout lookin' at the stars from the window?"

"Sure."

With that, the married couple walk towards the large window from the living room and gaze up at the clear night sky. They take each other's hand and squeeze them gently as they exchange looks and smile at one another.

"It's been awhile since we looked at the night sky like this," Kina says.

"Yes, it has. But it's lovely, right?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Both of them kneel on the floor and Kina rests her head against Sumi's shoulder.

"I'm beat, Suu-chan," the gentle wife says. "Takin' care of the apartment and Hatoko-chan...oh, man."

Sumi chuckles as she kisses her wife. "I know. I'm beat, too. But it's all worth it, right?"

Kina looks up and nods with a smile while caressing her cheek. "Of course. Working hard to help the family is totally worth it."

The two lean in to give each other a brief kiss and then Kina lies down on Sumi's lap with a soft sigh.

"Ya know somethin' Suu-chan?" She says softly. "It's been a long time since we adopted Hatoko-chan. She's so happy now."

"And I'm glad she is," Sumi agrees as she kisses her wife.

"Her life with us is just...wonderful," Kina says. "I'm glad she's with us."

"And I have to thank you for it."

"Eh?" Kina looks up at her wife. "Whaddya mean, Suu-chan?"

"Thank you...for choosing to adopt a daughter like Hatoko. That was really sweet of you."

Kina giggles. "Silly, ya supported me on convincing Hatoko-chan to be with us. Ya deserve the credit, too~!"

Sumi gives a gentle smile. "Thank you, Kina."

With that, the two women lean in and give each other a passionate, heartwarming kiss. In their hearts, they feel that it's totally worth adopting Hatoko and their lives can't be better than this.


	16. Desire

**Chapter 16**

**Desire**

Kina, Hatoko and Sumi are walking together at a clothing store one afternoon, trying to pick out some clothes for themselves and Hatoko. But the store is busier than usual and it's difficult for them to get through one section to another, especially when Sumi is carrying some dresses Kina picked out. Hatoko, on the other hand, tries to stick close to her gentle mother, but every woman keeps on pushing and shoving one another to get to the clothing they wanted.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea..." Sumi groans as she successfully gets out from the crowd.

"But there are big sales here today!" Kina says. "For one day only and it's 50% off, too!"

"But do we really need to go at this time!?"

"But ya were working until this afternoon! So I had to wait until ya came home!"

Sumi sighs and looks at the angry crowd of women. "Well...at least we got out of there in time. We would've lost the dresses."

"Ah! Speaking of which, why don'; I try 'em on? We're right next to the fitting rooms anyways."

"Sure." Sumi hands her the three dresses and Kina walks in the fitting room.

**Meanwhile**

Shirayuki is at the bakery, working when she hears the door open.

"Oh, welco-" She stops mid-way when she sees someone familiar enter the shop. "Oh...Kinana-san?"

Baker A and Baker B, meaning the two women who are employees, gasp in surprise.

"Kinana-san? You mean...Kanana-san's sister!?" Both of them say in unison as they cling onto her.

"You've never come to our shop before!" Baker A, the short haired girl says.

"But we're glad you're here to try our lovely pastries~!" Baker B, the girl in pigtails says.

"Girls, girls, I'm not Kina-chan," Kana says.

Shirayuki raises an eyebrow. "Kanana-san? Well, what happened? That might explain why you weren't here when I opened the shop early this morning."

Kana sighs as she flips her hair. "I was surprised ya weren't there when I woke up, so I didn't have time to do my hair. Plus that, this is the dress Kina-chan gave me for Christmas, so I thought, why not?" She twirls around, showing off the brown dress with the long skirt.

Baker A and B stare in awe and clasp their hands together. "Wooooow~! You two REALLY DO look alike!"

Shirayuki giggles. "Well, Kanana-san. I think you look wonderful in that dress. Kinana-san is so sweet."

Kana sighs again. "Yeah, but these kinds of dresses are sometimes a drag. I'm gonna go to the clothing store to buy me some more clothes. Ya wan' anything?"

Shirayuki shakes her head. "Nah, it's fine. You go on ahead. I'll continue running the shop, okay?"

"Gotcha~!" Kana says with a wink. With that, Kana exits the shop with Baker A and B swooning as they take each other's hands.

"Kanana-san is sooo amazing~!" They say in unison.

Shirayuki just giggles as she closes her eyes. "As expected of my girlfriend..."

**Back At The Clothing Store**

Kina comes out with a maroon colored long dress. "Suu-chan~!" She calls.

Sumi turns around and blushes at her beautiful appearance. "Wow, Kina! You look...stunning!"

Besides the straps on the dress, Kina's appearance is so breathtaking that other women are swooning over her. As she twirls once, the long skirt sways gracefully, making Sumi stare in awe.

"What do ya, think?" The gentle wife says. "Keeper?"

Sumi nods. "Yes...definitely a keeper..."

"Excellent! I love ya, Suu-chan~!" Kina hugs her wife and Sumi returns the embrace. Shortly after, she pulls away and turns toward the fitting room.

"Well then, I shall try on some more dresses~" Kina says. "Be back in a bit~"

As she walks enters the fitting room, Sumi turns toward Hatoko, who is smiling at her.

"Mama Kina is so pretty!" The little girl says.

The hardworking wife nods in agreement. "That's why I love her so much. Not because of her beauty, though. Her personality and how sweet she is..." She blushes at this. "She's just a wonderful wife to me. I'm very glad I have her."

Hatoko nods as her smile remains on her face. Jusy then, a couple of women are rushing to some new dresses on sale, unaware of Sumi and Hatoko standing there and purposely bumps into both of them. Hatoko stumbles back, like 5 feet from Sumi and into the crowd, which got larger than before. Sumi recovers quickly and runs to find her daughter.

"Hatoko!" She calls "Hatoko!" Another woman pushes her away just to get to the right clothing. From what she can see, this store has some major problems with these ladies trying to get the best outfits.

Meanwhile, Hatoko is getting squished by the crowd, but decides to take advantage of her small size to crawl through them. She successfully comes out, but finds a wide open space. She can't see her two mothers. So, she walks while out Sumi's name. But the crowd is so loud that she can't hear her own voice.

Just then, she sees Kina walking around. Smiling happily, she runs over and hugs her.

"There you are, Mama Kina!" she says. "I'm glad I found you!"

However, unaware to Hatoko, she is hugging the wrong person! Kana is about to say something when a plan forms in her mind. Since she wants to bond with Hatoko since their last encounter, she knows this will be the perfect chance to pull a prank and pretend to be Kina. She takes a deep breath and gives her best Kina impression.

"That's right, Hatoko-chan~" she says sweetly. "Yer Mama Kina is here~"

"Great! Now let's find Mama Sumi!"

Kana freezes in shock. She already has Shirayuki, but she HAS been good friends with Sumi, too. Although…Kana may want to keep this a secret and away from the married couple for a while.

"Hey, I know!" Kana says. "Why don' I take ya some place special? Like…the toy store~? Ya can have anything you want!"

"I thought we went there 2 days ago," Hatoko says.

Kana laughs nervously. "Huh? Oh, that's right! Silly me~!"

"Mama Kina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Don' worry! Come on, Hatoko-chan. Yer Mama Sumi is, uh, busy right now, so…"

"Busy? I thought you were with Mama Sumi a while ago. Let's go find her, pleaaaase~?" The small girl gives Kana a tug, making the older twin sigh. This isn't going as planned, but Sumi may or may not recognize her.

Sumi is out of the crowd, looking for her daughter when she sees Hatoko taking the gentle mother along while holding hands.

"Hatoko!" Sumi says as she runs toward the small girl and lifts her up. "Oh, thank goodness I found you!" She looks over at her wife. "Kina? Did you buy that dress?"

Kana nods. "Yes, I decided to wear it too. Suits me well, right?"

"Of course," the hardworking wife says. "Well then, shall we go home? I think we've been here long enough."

"Gladly~" Kana says as she links arms with Sumi. "Well then, Suu-chan, let's go~!"

As the three leave the store, the real Kina comes out of the fitting room with her hands full of dresses.

"Sorry, Suu-chan!" she says. "It was a struggle to get these dresses organized. Maybe I shouldn't have bought so many!" She looks around to find that Sumi nor Hatoko are present. "Suu-chan?"

**At The Apartment**

Sumi, Kana and Hatoko enter the apartment. As the hardworking wife closes the door, she watches her wife pick up the toddler and happily spin her around. Sumi knows there is something fishy about her since they walked to the apartment together. In fact, she's been suspicious with her "wife" the moment they met. She needs to get to the bottom of this now.

"Kina," she says, calmly. "Or should I say Kana-san?"

The older twin freezes in shock as Hatoko looks up at her.

"It's not…Mama Kina?" she asks.

"No," Sumi says. "Apparently, she came to the store, found you and tried to fool us by pretending to be Kina."

"Sumi-chan!" Kana says in disbelief. "How did you know I'm not Kina!?"

"Simple," Sumi says. "I just had that vibe. Kina's is gentle and warm while yours is rambuncous and childish. You kept insisting on holding Hatoko and just taking her to fun places when all we were doing is just going home. Kina would just stick to the plan."

Kana sighs as she runs her hand through her hair. "Okay, you got me. But the thing is: I overslept and didn' have time to do my hair. And I needed new clothes anyways, so I went to this store and just happened to find Hatoko-chan. I wanted to be close to her, so that's why I decided to pretend to be Kina-chan."

Sumi just smiles and pats her on the head. "Hey…it's good that you want to bond with her more. But you should've just given us a call."

Kana nods. "You're right."

All of a sudden, the door slams open and Kina stands there panting with a bag of clothing she bought.

"I KNEW there was somethin' fishy goin' on!" she shouts. She turns to her sister. "Kana-nee-chan! What were ya thinkin'!? Pretending to be me? And you take Suu-chan and Hatoko-chan as well!"

"Sorry, Kina-chan," Kana says. "But I just wanted to bond with Hatoko-chan more."

"You should've called!" Kina yells.

After Sumi calms both of the twins, Kana uses the time to fix her hair, to make it her usual wavy style and says good-bye to the married couple.

Hatoko trots over to the gentle mother. "This was all…just a trick?"

Kina nods and kneels to her daughter's level. "My Kana-nee-chan can be mischievous, so don' fall for her tricks again, ya hear?"

"Yes, Mama Kina," Hatoko says.

"That's good. Now, go to your room. Suu-chan and I need to talk."

The small girl nods as she trots to her room and closes the door. Kina turns to Sumi with a pout on her face.

"Uhhhh..K-Kina?" Sumi stammers.

"So…how was it being with Kana-nee-chan?" Kina says.

"It was…okay…" The hard working wife says. "But…I knew that Kana-san was trying to fool us. I know that she would't pull it off pretending to be you."

Kina's expression softens as she turns and wraps her arms around her wife. "I see. But…I was so worried, Suu-chan. I thought you went out with…another girl."

"Kina…"

"Kana-nee-chan means well…but she didn't have to pull a prank on you two…and try to steal away my family…"

Sumi gently caresses her wife's cheek, wipes a tear away and kisses her on the lips briefly before pulling away. "Hey, hey, Kina. You don't have to worry. Kana-san didn't do anything serious. I promise."

Kina sniffles as she tries to smile. "I know, Suu-chan. But…a wife and mother has to worry about her family, ya know?"

Sumi nods. "And you have every right to worry." She kisses her on the forehead. "But I'm sorry for running off without telling you. It's my fault for starting this mess."

Kina smiles her gentle smile and kisses her wife in return. "Okay. I forgive ya, Suu-chan. Never do that again, ya hear?"

Sumi nods as she caresses her cheek. "I promise, Kina."

And the two wives finish off with a heartwarming kiss.


End file.
